All It Took Was Three Days
by k8ln713
Summary: Falling in love with a man is one thing. Becoming engaged to a man you're not completely in love with is another thing. But falling in love with your fiance's brother is something Bella never thought would happen. It only took some arguing and great sex, & oh yeah, only three days for Bella to fall madly in love with Edward, her fiance Emmett's brother. Moonstruck inspired. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey everyone! So new year and new story! YAY! All pre-written, except for the epi... still working on it :)**

**This one was another movie inspiration. Have any of you seen the movie _Moonstruck_ with Cher and Nicholas Cage? Well, if you haven't... GO WATCH IT! It's seriously, like, one of my ALL TIME FAVORITE movies. It's soooo effing funny! :D**

**So with that said, if you have seen it, then you'll notice the real similarity between the movie and my story, though I have some of my own twists to it. The scenes from _Moonstruck_ are not all mentioned, though I truly wish I could fit everything from the movie in here and give it justice. I also use some of the lines, like I did with Who's Your Daddy when being inspired by _Look Who's Talking, _'cause how could I not?**

**I hope you enjoy this ride with me! See you at the bottom! :D**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" I ask, shocked. I wasn't expecting him to just ask me right then and there at La Bella Italia right before he's supposed to go on this week long business trip in New York.

Actually I wasn't expecting Emmett to ask me at all.

I mean, we love eachother, of course! I'm not completely _in_ love with him… it's more out of convenience, our relationship. But there are feelings of love. It's just been awhile now that I've had someone commit to me like that. And to me, Emmett never seemed like the kind of guy who'd settle down permanently.

We're both all for monogamy, so it's not like he's cheating on me behind my back constantly, otherwise I know he'd never propose to me, but… I thought we'd just be a committed couple. Like Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell.

"Will you marry me, Bella?" Emmett asks one more time.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh… yeah." He does look serious, but I'm still in shock.

"Emmett, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, Bella. I love you, too."

"And you know about Jake and I. And what happened to him."

"Yes."

"I've already been in this situation before. But we didn't do it right from the beginning. He didn't ask me on his knee. He didn't have a ring–"

"But I have a ring! Right here," Emmett cut me off, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. It was a small black velvet box.

Oh yeah… he had a ring, all right.

And when he opens it to show it to me – what… the… fuck?! It was the biggest diamond I'd ever seen in my life! Platinum band, a few diamonds along it, with a huge round diamond in the middle with a bunch of little ones surrounding it. Knowing the extravagance, and without looking at the box the ring sat in, I knew it was a Tiffany's ring.

But it was gorgeous!

"Wow!"

"Yeah," Emmett blushes. "I hope it isn't too much. I know you're not one for gaudiness or extreme bling, but –"

"No! It's very beautiful, Emmett! I love it!" I say quickly, easing his nervousness. He tends to blabber on and on because of nerves.

"Good," he sighs in relief.

"My point, Emmett, was Jake didn't have a ring and didn't get down on one knee. He just did it as you did – he blurted out 'Will you marry me?' and because I loved him and didn't care about tradition and all the perks of what happens during a proposal, I just agreed before he could even finish asking me.

"But I feel that maybe that set something off wrong between us… what led to the accident. Maybe if everything was traditional, he'd be here today. So… do you mind… getting down on one knee and asking me again?"

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry… I was just so nervous and had to ask you."

I smile because he must have been so anxious about what my answer would be. Then he gets up from his seat and he gets down on one knee right by mine. He takes the ring out of the box and holds it in between his fingers.

Then he asks for the third time, "Isabella Marie Swan. I love you and would love it if you were my companion for life… my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Emmett Vincent Cullen, I will marry you," I say confidently with a huge smile on my face. The whole restaurant had to have heard what was going on and were clapping enthusiastically. I leaned down and kissed Emmett firmly on the mouth.

I did love him. I really did, even if it wasn't the exact love I felt for Jake, my high school and college sweetheart.

I was born in Phoenix and had known Jacob Black all my life. His father, Billy, and my father, Charlie, were best friends. So I saw Jake all the time and we became best friends. It wasn't long, when we reached high school, that our feelings of friendship were overruled by love… true, head over heels love.

College came around and I didn't want to be in Phoenix anymore, so I went to the University of Washington in Seattle. Jake and I were practically inseparable, so of course he came with me, and we went to school together.

It was when we were twenty-three, graduates from college and already in our careers, me as a counselor and on my way of achieving my Ph. D in clinical psychology, because I realized I wanted to help people with other problems besides break ups among adolescents, and Jake in advertising, that Jake all of a sudden asked me to marry him.

It wasn't romantic, and as I had told Emmett, it wasn't a traditional proposal with a ring and getting down on one knee. In fact, he asked me as we were driving to my parents' house in Phoenix after flying down to spend a week with them that he asked me. Of course, since he was driving he couldn't get down on one knee or even give me a ring. Jake was always impulsive, which is what I loved most about him – he kept me on my toes all the time.

And we wanted to get married as soon as possible. He wanted me to Mrs. Isabella Black. We didn't need a big wedding. We weren't going to elope or anything, but it would be a very small wedding in front of our parents. And he wanted it to occur in a month, on our eight year anniversary since we became a couple. He wanted that date to be our date for our wedding because it's what made us official.

That was why he proposed like that and wanted it to be an easy proposal, an easy and quick engagement, and an easy and quick wedding, just so we could get to the married part already.

It was unfortunate that a few nights before our wedding that Jake and a bunch of his friends celebrated at his bachelor party. But it wasn't his or any of their faults that he died. They were careful with drinking and were paying attention.

A truck driver lost control and drove into them head on.

Jake and his best friend, Seth, died, on impact. So did that driver. His other friends survived, but were injured.

When I heard what happened to him and Seth… I lost it.

I was in a catatonic state for a few months. I couldn't get over the fact I lost my best friend and my soon-to-be-husband not even four days before we were to be married.

I cursed God about how He could take him away from me so soon. I didn't understand how He could take such good people from Earth so quickly.

I couldn't get out of bed for weeks and my parents had to stay and take care of me in Seattle. I knew I was starting to feel the symptoms of depression, something I never believed I would ever succumb to.

Eventually I broke out of it and knew I had to get over the fact that Jake was gone and that it was his time. I wasn't going to let my sadness control the rest of my life just because the love of my life was gone. I'll always love him, and I will miss him for he was my rock and my only reason for living, and that's just it. He was my reason for living. So why should I hide away from the rest of the world? Why should I succumb to a lifetime of depression? Jake would have wanted me to live my life, so that's what I was going to do.

But I still cry all day every November 15th and every November 22nd. I go down to his grave site and just sit and talk to his gravestone about all that happened that year on the 15th, and then on the 22nd just sit there silently with tears running down my face till it was time for me to leave.

I got over losing Jake, but I'd never forget him.

And Emmett completely understood why I wasn't me on those two dates.

How me and Emmett met was a very typical way to meet someone… at a bar. Except I wasn't there to have a good time… to get drunk and fuck someone. I was mourning still. It had been three months since Jake passed, and it was that day I broke out of my catatonic state. I felt like going out to a bar, just to drink my sorrows away, as a beginning to a new start.

Emmett had come up to the bar as I nursed a glass of amaretto and saw how down I was. A guy like him, I knew, would hit on a woman. He was a gorgeous man. Very tall, very muscular and very happy, if you ask me. His smile was very big and he had the cutest dimples for being such a _man._ He reminded me of Jake, sort of, which was how I was attuned to him so quickly.

We talked and talked, me telling him about Jake. And surprisingly, he didn't tune me out or walk away. We've been inseparable since.

It took about a year before he and I grew so close that we loved eachother. First, it was just a friendship, and then we were kissing. And then we were making love. I grew comfortable with Emmett and he felt the same.

To me, all of what we have was comfortable. Which is why I'm not _in love_ with him. But I do love him. And I do want to marry him. I want to have a life with Emmett that I didn't get to have with Jake. We're both young still, too, so we can have the happy ending with a nice house, a couple of kids, a few pets… everything I've always wanted.

And I really couldn't wait.

I didn't want to wait forever, but I also didn't want to rush into it like Jake and I did.

So as I drove Emmett to the airport so he could fly his way to New York for a business meeting involving a merge of another company with the one he works at, I brought it up with him.

"Emmett, we need to talk about the wedding."

"Can it wait till I get back?" he asks.

"Well… it's important to me that we actually start thinking of things… just small minor details. Like do you want it big or small? Do you have a specific season? Those types of things. A general plan to help map out all the details."

"Oh. Okay. Well, Bella, I don't want to wait too long."

"Neither do I, but I don't wanna do what Jake and I did. We rushed too quickly, and I think it may have been a bad thing with us. So what about six months? Gives us a decent amount of time to set a wedding up without rushing and without waiting. And we can have an engagement party when you get back from your trip, to announce it with our friends and family. I'll fly my parents up from Phoenix and your parents from Chicago. Then we'll start planning."

"Okay. Six months we'll get married, Bella," he smiles at me.

"I can't wait, Emmett."

* * *

**A.N.: So... you guys with me?**

**I really hoped you liked it and are on board with me. Just letting you know in advance that Bella is up and down and all around. You'll get frustrated with her most likely. This is just how I wrote her out for this story. And don't worry... there'll be an HEA (with Edward, of course, if you don't know how I roll). Yeah, she's engaged to Emmett, but do you really think it's gonna stay that way, especially if you know how Moonstruck went? lol! :D**

**Um... I'm gonna post this, like, twice or three times a week because some chapters are short and leave cliffies and I can't do that to you all if I post once a week. Plus I want to try and get all of this up before January is over 'cause school will be coming back around. Also I've got some pics to post on my blog. When I've got them, just head over there (link on my profile), or better yet, follow my blog by being part of the Google Friends thing that's there or subscribe by email post. That way you'll never miss a post! :D**

**So yeah! As always please review! I really love hearing what you guys think! See you all with another chapter maybe on Saturday! BYE! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

******A.N.: Hey! So I'm so glad there's a good amount of you who are on board with me! I appreciate you all for reading and for any of you who reviewed, thank you!**

******So here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! And see you at the bottom!**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

At the airport, I couldn't go with Emmett much through the terminal since I wasn't flying with him.

_Damn airport security._

It was before I sent him through security that I had to say goodbye to him. Me being a very good fiancée, I did a checklist with him. He had his ticket, two suits for the meetings, dress shirts, his dress shoes, and ties, as well as other clothes for when he wasn't working.

It was before I said goodbye to him that Emmett asked me to fulfill one request before he came back home from his trip.

"Bella… I need to ask you to do one thing while I'm gone."

"What is it?"

He hands me a small piece of paper with an address on it. It was an address in Forks, Washington. I know of the small town in the Pacific Northwest. It's about a three hour drive with no traffic.

_Why would Emmett give me an address for a house or whatever in Forks?_

"An address?" I ask.

"Yeah. That's my younger brother, Edward's house," he tells me.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you told me about him? Why haven't I met him?"

"Because I haven't seen him in five years. So it was before I met you, Bella."

"Oh. Well, why haven't you seen him in five years?"

"Umm… we got into a huge fight over a really bad incident. I wish I could tell you now, but… my flight."

"Yeah. I understand."

"I need you to invite him to the wedding."

"Why do I need to drive down there? Why can't I just call him?"

"Because Edward is stubborn. You call him, mention my name and he'll hang up on you. I've called many times in the last five years and everytime he's heard my voice, he hung up. He's not over what happened.

"I've yet to get up to Forks to confront him, and with us being engaged, and maybe because it isn't me trying to convince him, he'll listen to you. You are one who knows how to talk to people through their problems."

"Emmett, there are so many people who refuse to talk to people because of their problems. Maybe Edward isn't the type of guy who likes to talk to people about his problems," I say.

"I know. And Edward is definitely one of them. But I really need you to do me this favor. Please."

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll take off this week from the office so I could go up to Forks and plan the party, and even spend some time with our parents when I fly them up."

"Thank you so much, Bella," Emmett says gratefully.

"It's not a problem."

"Okay. I really need to go. My flight leaves in an hour and a half and security is a bitch."

"Go. Call me tomorrow morning. I know your meeting's not till the afternoon. Just remember three hour time difference."

He laughs and kisses me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Emmett. Have a safe flight. I want my fiancé to arrive in New York in one piece."

"Bye, Bella. I'll call you around noon, before my meeting."

"Bye, Emmett. Love you."

"Love you, too." And then he was gone. I leave a few minutes afterward, driving his car back to his apartment. We weren't ready to live together in the same place though we each equally spend enough time and nights at eachother's places. I know it'll be a bit different once we're married, living together, but we'll work it out.

I drive from Sea-Tac back to Emmett's to drop off the car in silence, no radio. I needed to think of what Emmett and his brother, Edward, had fought about. Hopefully it's nothing as childish as one of them stole the other's girl, because that's really pathetic to hold a grudge for five years over that.

After dropping off the car, I catch a taxi back to my house. I bought it about a year ago. I couldn't stand living in an apartment anymore, especially the one I lived in with Jake for so long, and for so long after he died. I may have gotten over him while being with Emmett, but I still needed a little remembrance of my first love.

But I had to let it go. And now that I'm gonna marry Emmett, we'll have a house together.

When I was home, I took out the little piece of paper with Edward Cullen's address on it, Google Mapping the address so I figure out how to get there and to plan my day. I wanted to get it over with tomorrow. Hopefully it'll only be a one day visit, but because it's three hours both ways, and depending on when I leave, when I see Edward, and how long I'll be in his presence, I decide to make a two day visit out of it, using tomorrow as the day I see him, but the next day leaving to go back to Seattle.

I was right about it being at least a three hour ride up. I figured if I left around eleven in the morning, I could make it there a little after two in the afternoon. Then go see Edward. Hopefully it'll only be about an hour visit with him. Maybe I could get out of town that night, right after leaving his place, but I'll check into a motel or inn in town just in case and spend the night.

I get off the computer in my office and head upstairs to my bedroom to change and to pack. I wanted to get it over with so all I have to do is pack my car and go. I pick out my outfit that I'd wear tomorrow for the trip and an outfit for the drive back up. My small duffle is big enough for that stuff, as well as necessities as socks, bras, panties, my toiletries, as well as my chargers for my iPhone and my laptop.

I dump out all the useless shit in my purse that's been weighing it down lately while I'm at it. Old receipts, my sunglasses (which I doubt I'd need in one of the rainiest towns in America, but I'd take them anyway just in case), lots of loose change and some cash.

I'm tired by the time I'm finished packing everything by my door. It's 11:30 so I go to pass out on my huge comfy bed. When I wake up, I'm completely refreshed, but it's also the time my iPhone decides to ring incessantly.

_Emmett._

I pick it up with a smile and say, "Good morning, fiancé."

"Good morning to you, too, fiancée," Emmett answers with a laugh. "But it's twelve thirty in New York, so it's afternoon."

"You're right," I answer with a blush. I'm so used to Seattle time. How could I forget the time difference especially when I was the one to remind Emmett that he was not to call me until a decent hour in Seattle? "Are you about to head to your meeting now?"

"Yeah. It's a one o'clock meeting, but it's best to be fifteen minutes early. I'm just waiting till it's a quarter to."

"Mmhmm."

"Are you gonna head up to Forks today?" Emmett wonders hopefully.

"Yeah. I guess it's best to pull the band aid off quickly to get it over with. Plus, just in case your brother is reluctant to give in, at least I know I'm not waiting till the last minute to drive up there and find out it's a waste. I'm sorry I have to be so blunt about it being a hopeless case, Emmett, but I kind of feel it is hopeless trying to get your brother to come to our wedding."

"And the engagement party. That's another reason it's a good thing. I want to see him at the party."

"Oh… yeah, that, too."

"Yeah. Oh… I have to go now. But I'll call you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Alright. Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too, Emmett. Bye."

"Bye." And then he hangs up.

I flop back down onto the bed and take a few deep breaths before I get out of bed. I quickly go downstairs to set up my coffee before taking care of my human moments.

I drank my coffee, ate my breakfast, watched the weather report (overcast in the Pacific Northwest… joy!), then got ready to head out. I was on the road at 11:30.

After some traffic and one rest stop to get something to eat, I was in Forks, Washington at three o'clock. I had Googled about an inn last night, so when I was in the town limits, I had punched in the address for the inn in my GPS and made my way there.

It was a quaint looking inn. Not too big, but not too small that rooms were booked, because, I mean, it's Forks. It's not a tourist town.

I get a small room and unpack my stuff and leave to go find Edward Cullen. After I put the address in the GPS, I found out it was a fifteen minute drive from the inn. Good… at least it's not too fucking far.

I pull up to a small, two story house with a white exterior and a wrap around porch. No way a man lived here by himself. He had to have a wife or a live in girlfriend if he lived here.

I get out of my Nissan Sentra and as I walk up the porch, I see a black Volvo. _Hmm… only one car._ I ring the doorbell and hope someone would let me in 'cause it's cold for June here and my green long sleeve henley isn't helping me out.

I ring it one more time when I hear stomping from inside the house. I then hear loud muttering that he was coming and for me to 'hold the fuck on'. It was a man's voice, so it had to be Edward.

With a whoosh, the front door swings open, leaving a tall man of medium structure with a black tee on in my presence. He has the same green eyes Emmett has, but instead of dark, short cropped hair, this guy's hair is a mess of reddish brown, the color of Esme Cullen's hair. This had to be Edward… there is no denying the family resemblance.

But damn, does he look angry. Definitely not resembling Emmett's happy-go-lucky smile with the dimples. This guy has a straight line of a smile, his eyes glaring down at me.

I should be scared, or even pissed off at his glare, but it's actually making me feel all tingly inside. I can't explain it.

"Can I help you?" he speaks. _Oh fuck! His voice is sexy._

"Hi. Um, are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, and…"

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm engaged to your brother, Emmett."

Then Edward steps back and slams the door shut in my face.

* * *

**A.N.: Oooohhh... so we meet Edward! What are your first impressions? Let me know in a review!**

**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or Monday. I don't know yet... maybe I'll shoot for an every other day kind of posting...**

**I already have pics for Chapter 1 up on my blog. Here's the link: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com /2013/01/new-story-all-it-took-was-three-days-ch dot html (just replace 'dot' with an actual dot). Pics for Chapter 2 will be up soon. I'm on my new laptop and haven't had a chance to transfer everything from my home computer that has all the files from my hard drive of my old desktop that crapped out on me in early November on it, including pics I saved for this story. So when I get the chance to, I will post the pics for this chapter. I say follow me/subscribe to my blog. I have those options for you so you all are up to date with postings.**

**There won't be many pics after this chapter (I don't think until Ch 7...) but perhaps I'll post some... _inspirational_ pics that go with Ch 5. You'll know what I mean when Ch 4 is posted ;)**

**So... until next time! BYE! xoxo Caitlin**


	3. Chapter 3

******A.N.: Next chapter! So I lied and I do have pics for Ch 3. They're in one post with pics for Ch 2. I found some online and some from files on my computer (not necessarily for this story), so I just added them. Hope you like them! Link is: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/01/all-it-took-was-three-days-ch-2-3-pics dot html**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I gasp in disbelief. What the fuck is wrong with him? Emmett was right… he is a stubborn bastard who won't have anything to do with Emmett, even his own fiancée.

I then ring the doorbell again, but this time putting my fight face on. The door opens again, harshly this time. "What?!"

"You don't go slamming the door in a woman's face when she's trying to talk to you," I seethe.

"Oh, so sorry. But I don't associate with anyone who knows my brother, including his fiancée," he replies back.

"That's no excuse."

"Whatever." Edward goes to slam the door shut again, but I hold it from doing so.

"Can't we just talk?"

"What about?"

"Emmett and I are getting married, and we'd like to invite you to the wedding."

"Why don't you just send out an invitation and see if I reply back 'yes, I'll be coming'?"

"Because Emmett wants to patch up whatever shit had blown up between you two and would really like it if you came to the wedding. It's more like he wants to know if you'll forgive him for what he's done before he sends out an invitation that we won't get a reply to because he knows you won't do it."

"Why isn't he here to apologize?"

"He's out of town. Business trip. But we're having an engagement party in a week when he comes back, and he wants you there so he could apologize to you."

"I don't want his apology. I don't want to see him and I don't need you running around to do him any favors involving me. What happened can't be fixed. What happened could never make me want to forgive him for what he's done."

"But he wants to fix it!" I exclaim.

"I don't care!" he yells back, throwing his hands up in the air.

It's then that I notice that Edward Cullen has a wooden right prosthetic hand. My eyes bug out at the sight.

Could that be the reason why Emmett and Edward don't speak?

Edward catches my surprised look and hides his hand behind his back. "Guess Emmett doesn't tell you everything, huh?" he scoffs softly.

I feel embarrassed that we're fighting on his porch. "Can we talk inside?"

He closes his eyes, as if to think if this is a good idea, but he concedes and moves aside so I could pass. I step in and gather in my surroundings. The interior of the house is of a masculine, homey feel. Nothing like Emmett's more modern apartment with clean white walls, black leather furniture and a huge window overlooking Seattle. It's well lived in.

"You can sit on the couch, you know."

I jump at his harsh voice. I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't see or hear him behind me. I shuffle quickly over to the couch in front of the window that you could see out onto the porch. Edward sits across from me on the other couch and just stares at me, his eyes taking me in. Probably wondering how I ended up with his brother whom he hates.

It's silent for a minute before I speak up. "Look… I don't know the bad blood between you and Emmett. I didn't even know you existed until last night when Emmett gave me your address before his flight."

Edward snorts at me saying this. It's obvious he can't believe that Emmett kept him a secret from me, or maybe he can, and only tells me when he proposes to me, only he doesn't even know how long we've been engaged.

"He didn't tell you anything about me?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll tell ya. For all my life I've always been able to play the piano. My parents said that I was a prodigy when I was six years old. Up until five years ago, that is." He then lifts his right hand that's now a wooden hand. Yes, this story is leading up to Edward now having a fake hand, and it had something to do with Emmett.

"I was engaged to this girl… Kate. College sweethearts. Both of us music majors – it was, like, a match made in heaven, you could say. I proposed to her the night of our college graduation. We were our firsts in everything." He smirks at that. "Totally in love.

"It's about a year later. The wedding was being planned, a date set. It was my bachelor party and me, Emmett and some of my guy friends are hanging out at my apartment that Kate and I shared in Port Angeles. Emmett was piss drunk and he somehow starts a fire from lighting up a joint."

I bugged my eyes out at finding out Emmett had done pot.

"Huh… didn't know that either. What else has he not told you?" Edward asks.

I gulp and wave my hand at him to keep going.

"So… he's lighting up this joint, smokes the blunt and even passes it to me to take a pull. I've done it before, but not regularly. I take a pull and pass it on. It gets back to Emmett and he goes to put it out. But the idiot is fucking drunk and now high. He doesn't even put it out before flinging it behind me where there's a garbage can, but misses, and where a ton of my music sheet paper is. With it not being out, the joint ignites the paper and a blaze is formed.

"Everyone panics, including me, and starts to bolt out of the apartment. It's just me and Emmett, and he's flipping out. I'm as much of an idiot because I go to try and save my music, sticking my hand in the flame to get them, but it's no use. They were gone. I can barely even feel the pain in my hand because of the burns I got. I quickly grab the extinguisher and put out the fire. Emmett stands there doing nothing.

"Luckily, the douches who booked it called 911. The fire was put out, but an inspection needed to be done to see if there was any severe damage done to the place. And I'm treated for my burns, being brought to the hospital.

"It was no use trying to save my hand. Too much damage had been done." Edward looked down at his wooden hand and says, "They had to amputate.

"Two things happened after that night. One, Emmett refused to even take the blame for starting the fire. He claims he doesn't remember that night. And I hate that he can't accept that this," he lifts his hand again, "was his fault. That I can't play the fucking piano again, except me banging on my keyboard playing out different parts of a song to record for my job. There's no use. I got only one hand that works. And two, I lost my fiancée.

"The surgery was done, I have no hand and she comes to see me in my room. I'm happy to see her at first because I loved the girl, but then she says she's calling off the wedding. I thought it was a postponement until I recovered because I was getting married in less than two weeks. But then she corrects me and says for good.

"She couldn't handle the fact that I was slightly deformed. She was incredibly disgusted that I had no hand. I didn't have this wooden alternative yet because I was still healing. She didn't want a deformed husband. So she called it off. I was incredibly pissed off at her that she was being a bitch about it, that she was being a coward, that she couldn't love me because I didn't have one hand.

"Before she leaves, she tells me she was cheating on me for over five months… with Emmett. And that she loved him and this was one of the easiest ways she could get out of the upcoming marriage without breaking my heart by standing me up at the wedding. But it just hurts even more because I didn't have her, because she didn't want me, because she wanted Emmett, and because I had no hand."

"She was a bitch. That has to be the worst thing to do when you wanted love from your own fiancée. I'm really sorry, Edward," I say sympathetically.

"I don't want your pity. And as you know, he and Kate aren't even together because he's with you. It wasn't long that they realized that what they had wasn't true love, but just a fling because Kate wasn't satisfied with me and went to my brother. They thought it was forever for them, but they split up.

"Kate tried coming back to me, but I told her to go to hell. For five years we'd been inseparable, and then she breaks my heart because she thought she loved my brother and tells me she can't have a deformed husband, 'cause what would her family think? That was two strikes against her, and with her begging me to take her back was the third strike.

"While I was still in the hospital, and Kate had already dumped me, Emmett tried to come and apologize for taking Kate away from me. And I couldn't even look him in the eye because it just killed me to believe that he'd done that to me and then make me lose my hand. We were screaming at eachother until my blood pressure spiked and the doctor had to come in and sedate me and tell Emmett to leave. The next time I saw Emmett, I said, 'Fuck you.'" I wanted nothing to do with him ever again."

"Edward… he was trying to apologize. He didn't mean to hurt you," I try to say. "I don't understand that this is the bad blood you have between you." And then he flips out on me, jumping up from his seat and hovering over me angrily.

"I don't care! He killed me that night and so did Kate! How could I forgive someone who just takes my fiancée, fucks her and makes her think he's better than me, and then dumps her when he realizes it's nothing? I can't! I should be so happy that my life is just as successful now without my hand! But I can't because I lost three things: my hand, my fiancée and my brother – all in one night! I can't be happy while my brother, who took my happiness, gets to have his own happy ending, while he gets his own bride. Where's my bride? Where's my wedding? Where's my happy ending?"

Edward stops to 'think' it over shortly before blowing up again. "Oh yeah… Emmett took her and it from me! I lost my hand! I lost my bride! How hard is it to understand that?! Me losing my hand is just a remembrance of how Emmett took my life and happiness away from me – for causing my heartbreak!"

Edward starts to breathe heavily, out of breath due to his yelling. Then he leaves the living room and hides himself in the kitchen to calm down.

I think I should leave, but I need to find out more. Obviously, Emmett is not the same man as he was before. But it's true that Emmett kept a lot of important things from me and then threw me to the wolves – well, one wolf. One pissed off wolf that's not letting this go.

Five years changed both of them. Emmett's a happy, successful man, who once didn't have anyone, but now has me, even if we aren't completely in love. Edward is now a man who once believed he had it all, and it was all taken away from him in one single night, and he hasn't been happy since.

After an hour of staying silent in the living room, and Edward being silent in the kitchen, I get up and make my way into the kitchen.

Edward's back is to me when I enter, so I round the table he's sitting at, taking the seat across from him and stare at him as he continues to look down into his lap.

"Hey…" I whisper. Edward lifts his head up to look at me. He doesn't look angry anymore… solemn really. "You and I are not so different."

* * *

**A.N.: So... what do you think of Edward now? Do you think he has a right to be the way he is? How surprised were you to find out he has a prosthetic wooden hand? Let me know in a review!**

**I'll have another chapter for you all Wednesday. Many of you may be shocked at the ending of the chapter! ;) BYE! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

******A.N.: Heyy! Oh my God guys! I'm so sorry I was a fail yesterday posting this chapter :'( Slipped my mind totally! Forgive me? I promise I'll post Ch 5 tomorrow as it would be planned but also as my way of saying sorry - so you get two chapters in a row! :D**

******Anyway... I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Alot of you who reviewed said you didn't like Emmett, especially because he hurt Edward by cheaying with his fiancée. And Edward has a prosthetic hand... we're gonna find out what's gonna happen now & if you know _Moonstruck_, surely you know what's going to happen... if you don't, you're in for a little surprise at the end of the chapter! ;)**

**No pics for this chapter as the other pics go with it, too. But pics for tomorrow! May hold an NSFW warning, so don't open where other eyes can see and if you're under 18 (really, no one under eighteen should be reading M/NC-17 stories anyway, so there should be no reason you're reading this AN of me telling you you can't, but God do I know there are a few. I was 17 when I discovered the Twilight fandom & that's when I started reading M stories, so I'm being a hypocrite. But yeah... you all get the gist of when I mean NSFW). OK, enough of my chatter. Read on!**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Really?" he asks in a mumble.

"Yeah. If you must know, our stories are quite similar, except about the losing of a hand and being cheated on," I say.

"Thanks for making me feel _so_ much better."

"Look… I lost someone, too. Someone I loved very much. But before I tell you, you want to know how Emmett and I got together?"

"Not really, but go ahead."

I roll my eyes at him and tell him, "I met Emmett at a bar while mourning the loss of my fiancé who died a few months prior to me meeting Emmett. Surprisingly, by the way he looked and acted, I thought he would have been a player and would just hit on me to make me feel better, then leave me, but he didn't. I was kind of drunk and I just went on and on about my loss, and he just listened.

"For the first year, I'd say, he was just a good friend, a shoulder to cry on when I felt like I was losing it. And then he became more than a friend to me, and I grew to love him. And after three years of being a couple, he proposed to me, even when I thought he never would. I thought we'd just be companions or something, just committed to eachother, but he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him yesterday."

"Yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And then he leaves you to tell me about him getting married when he didn't even have the guts to tell you everything so you didn't come here clueless about my life, and think I'd just bow down and forgive him."

"You're being very arrogant. You know, all 'woe is me'. You're not the only one who's had a hard life or had something bad happen to you."

"Whatever."

I really needed to get off this topic. "So… after five years… have you found someone else to love you?"

"No."

"So you just gave up?"

He shrugs and I mumble 'stupid' under my breath. I know he heard it. I meant for it to be heard by him. He doesn't comment on it either 'cause he knows it.

"Have you been with anyone else since you and Emmett met? Like, while using him as your own personal tissue, before you two got together for real?"

"No… just Emmett."

"You're stupid yourself."

"I was distraught! I wasn't looking for anyone… I just needed a friend. I wasn't expecting to start feeling things for your brother. They just happened."

"You settled before you could really start loving again, Bella. You settled for the first guy who paid attention to you and felt sorry for you."

I am now pissed off at him. I listened to his story and didn't judge him. But now he's telling me I'm stupid because I settled? So I said he was stupid because he didn't start playing the field. And yeah, I may have not started looking, but I wasn't ready. Really my loss was more of a loss than his. I lost the love of my life due to an unfortunate car accident. He lost his hand, given some sort of replacement, and lost a woman who was a total bitch who didn't deserve him if she treated him like shit by saying she couldn't have a deformed husband.

Emmett and I just grew to love eachother. And I'm not settling. Settling would be me and Emmett not feeling anything for eachother, but we do… even if it's just a little bit.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so cold? Why are you still so angry? Angry over what happened over five years ago? Both you and Emmett need to pull your heads out of your asses and get over this fight!"

I can see that Edward doesn't have anything to say to that because he's still defiant, still set in his head that Emmett is the guilty one, the one who started it all. But Edward is just as guilty and also is not ending it.

"Why are you even talking to me, trying to get me to budge? Trying to get me to come to this damn wedding and work it all out with Emmett? 'Cause it ain't working. I don't want to see him, nor do I want to forgive him. I don't want to see his happiness when my own was taken away by him."

I slam my hand down, so over trying to convince this man. I need a drink because I deserve it after all this.

"You got vodka? 'Cause I need something strong right now," I tell him with a straight face. 'Cause I'm serious.

Edward smirks and gets up. He rifles through a cabinet, pulling out two shot glasses, and then pulls a bottle of vodka from the freezer. "Shots okay?"

I nod because anything would do as long as I could get some alcohol in me. He brings over the stuff and then pours two shots, sliding one over to me, which I quickly down, slamming the glass down, signaling for more. And he obliges.

We do this silently for a few minutes, until we've drank enough to start blurting things out.

Edward starts off. "She was right to leave me… Kate. I'm not a full man because I'm deformed. I've learned to be able to use this," he waves the wooden hand, "but it took some time. And I doubt Kate would have been able to handle it. I was a monster when it first happened."

I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of his 'woe is me' attitude. He says he's been successful, so shouldn't he be happy? I still think he's stupid.

"Unbelievable! You're really stupid!"

"You don't really know anything of my unhappiness, Bella."

"I told you I lost my fiancé. Four years ago, I, too, was engaged to be married, Edward. His name was Jake. He was my best friend and my high school and college sweetheart. He proposed to me on a whim because he just wanted to marry me because he loved me. Jake didn't care about all the hoopla – nothing big, but something quick. We were to marry a month after he proposed, on our eight year anniversary of being together.

"And then four days before our wedding he gets killed head on by a fucking truck! We were so close to being married. Another sad thing is was that we were trying for a baby, too, but we hadn't been able to get pregnant. And when he died and I waited for the day that would determine if the last time we'd been together gave me the chance of having a baby, it didn't come. I was completely heartbroken.

"I was left with no husband, no baby, no nothing! I thought I lost my chance at happiness. And then Emmett comes into my life. You say I'm settling. Okay… I get it. Sometimes I regret not going out and meeting someone new, because it's true… Emmett's the only man I've been with since Jake. But I'm happy, though."

Edward continues to look at me as he pours me another shot and I drink it down. "Look, I'm a therapist, going for my Ph.D. I understand your problem, even if I think you're stupid. You know what your problem is?"

"No… what's my problem?" he asks sarcastically.

"You're a wolf."

"A wolf?"

"Yeah. You're a wolf who bit off his own foot… to get away from your fiancée. All along you've probably had doubts about being with her forever, even when your heart was saying, 'No. You love her. Stay with her.' And you losing your hand was the way to get away from her, to free you from her trap.

"You really should get over you losing her and that Emmett took her way, even for a little while. He sort of did you a favor, not in the right way, I might add, but he did you a favor. If she truly loved you, she would have stuck by you through thick or thin. She wouldn't have left you because you lost your hand. You should go out and find someone new, someone who'll love you for all your perfections and all your flaws. And the loss of a hand is not a flaw. And you should really forgive Emmett."

"Stop it!" Edward finally yells. I could see him fighting himself from not blowing up at me again, but he does it anyway.

"No."

"Why are you trying to help me? You don't even know me. I'm not one of your patients who you can analyze. My brother is an idiot, so I don't even know why you're even with him, even if it's for convenience. He's not worth spending the rest of your life with. It's his fault I lost my hand and lost my fiancée. He took my bride and then dumped her like it was nothing. And because she hurt me twice and then decided to come back to me, I gave up; I didn't want her anymore. But it left me without anyone again.

"Emmett could make you literally lose your head as he made me literally lose my hand."

"I don't believe you. Emmett's not an idiot now, if he was back then. I trust him, I love him. I want to be his bride."

"You'll be a bride without a head!" he yells, leaning over the table to shout in my face.

"You'll still be a wolf without a foot!" I scream back.

A few seconds later, after a heated stare down, Edward kicks the table between us over, the vodka bottle and the glasses flying out of the way and crashing on the ground.

Without the table between us, he's able to walk over to me. And he does. He walks the three feet over to me and pulls me up out of my seat. I'm scared now because I don't know what he's capable of.

And then what shocks me the most is that he pulls me into his chest and passionately kisses me. I let it happen and then I push him back.

"Hold on! Wait a goddamn minute, Edward!" I shout. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind, how he can't just go kissing anyone he likes, especially the woman his brother is engaged to. But I can't. I stare into his forest green eyes and am just entranced by them. I've never been entranced by Emmett's eyes, and they're the same as Edward's. But Edward's eyes… I melt.

Then my eyes linger over his scruffy face, a few days beard growing in. I find it so sexy. And his hair literally is sex hair. I just want to tangle my fingers in it. I can't in Emmett's because it's so short. And his lips are just so kissable, that I just jump into his arms and kiss him… just as passionately as he kissed me thirty seconds ago.

Edward catches me, holding onto my ass as my legs wrap around his waist. I run my fingers through his sex hair and he grunts at me touching him, scratching my nails on his scalp. His hands grip my ass tightly as he walks over to a wall and throws me up against it, his lips capturing mine again, his tongue tangling with mine. He tastes so good and I swear I feel these tingles in me that I've never felt with either Jake or Emmett.

He pulls me away from the wall, my legs still wrapped tightly around his, me grinding my hips with his to get some friction. He somehow gets us upstairs without him losing his grip on me, or even removing his lips from mine.

Next thing I know is that I'm being tossed on a huge bed, feeling Edward's warm body cover mine, and mine and Edward's clothes being flung across the room, lips never being removed from my skin.

* * *

**A.N.: Sooooooo... what did you think? Were you surprised that an argument could get them so riled up that they're about to jump into bed with one another? Please review!**

**Yes, this was a slight cockblock, but I promise you that lemons - that's right, LEMONS! - are occurring next chapter. Now, it has no plot; just really HOT sex. Numerous times. If you don't want to read it, totally fine. Everything pics up in Ch 6. But who reads M stories to not read lemons? Oh, it's also in EPOV, ****so we'll see inside his head from the last argument on until the next morning.**

**See you all tomorrow with another post! BYE! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

******A.N.: Soooo sorry again! I know this is quite late. I just hadn't found the time to post :( 2 chapters in a row! Then the next posting will be Monday.**

******Hope you enjoy this one. I'm sure with the way Ch 4 ended you know what's gonna happen ;)**

******So pics are on my blog. I now have a Content Warning on my blog because of having NSFW/M Rated pics on it. So it's a view at your own risk kind of deal. I said yesterday that I was going to have these pics on my blog, so please, for the children or anyone you wish to not scar for life, don't view in a public setting or if you're under eighteen, view at your own discretion - you shouldn't be looking at these pics if you're underage, but if you are, listen to what I just said. If you'd be uncomfortable with looking at the pictures, then don't. Link at bottom.**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I know what she is doing. She's trying to get me to forgive my idiot of a brother, and admit me losing my hand wasn't his fault, even if he started the fucking fire. And the reason why Bella Swan is doing this? It's because she's marrying Emmett; she's his fucking fiancée. So of course she's gonna be on his side.

So what if she's a fucking counselor? I'm not her patient. I'm not hers to analyze and try and figure me out. Maybe she was right in saying that I'm a fucking wolf who bit off his own foot to get away from Kate. I had been feeling some doubts, but my heart overruled my head, and I really should have listened to my head before my dreaded bachelor's party.

"Stop it!" I then yell 'cause I just couldn't take in anymore. I was trying so hard to keep my anger inside, but I had to yell at her. She was getting to me and it needed to stop… _now!_

"No," she simply replies.

"Why are you trying to help me? You don't even know me. I'm not one of your patients who you can analyze. My brother is an idiot, so I don't even know why you're even with him, even if it's for convenience. He's not worth spending the rest of your life with. It's his fault I lost my hand and lost my fiancée. He took my bride and then dumped her like it was nothing. And because she hurt me twice and then decided to come back to me, I gave up; I didn't want her anymore. But it left me without anyone again.

"Emmett could make you literally lose your head as he made me literally lose my hand."

"I don't believe you. Emmett's not an idiot now, if he was back then. I trust him, I love him. I want to be his bride."

"You'll be a bride without a head!" I shout, leaning over the table to get in her face.

"You'll still be a wolf without a foot!" she screams back, pushing her face out toward mine.

My eyes literally have to be bulging out of my skull because of my anger towards her. She's pissing me off so much. And the weird thing is that I'm liking it. Bella Swan is a very passionate person and I have never come across a woman like her before. Her passion is making me hot.

My jeans are getting tighter by the second. I have to have a release. So I do the only thing I could do to release my anger and release my want for her. I kick over the table, sending the liquor flying and shocking Bella at my force.

Then I take three steps toward her and pull her up out of her seat, holding on tightly to her upper arms to keep her from moving away. I need to kiss her. Maybe just kissing her passionately would help, so I do. I kiss her.

And _fuck!_ This one kiss is amazing. My lips on her pouty rose-colored ones are sending shockwaves through my body. I haven't had a woman in five years, and here's one in front of me, mine for the taking, and she's doing things to me I never thought would happen. Am I fucking falling for Bella when I hardly know her, when I was practically screaming at her for coming into my life like this, and is marrying Emmett?

"Hold on! Wait a goddamn minute, Edward!" Bella yells after pulling back from me. Damn, she didn't want me kissing her. It's because she's engaged to my brother. I invaded her space and took advantage of her when she's not mine at all.

She looks at me as if she wants to yell at me and slap me for putting my lips on hers without her permission. As she stares, I get lost in her chocolate brown eyes, big Bambi-like eyes with long lashes. You'd think they're boring because they're brown, but Bella's eyes… yeah, I'm gone. I've fallen for her after barely two hours of just fighting with her and kissing her only once.

As I stare into hers, I can see how they caught sight of other parts of my face: my jaw, my hair, my mouth. I look at her mouth, too, and her lips are just so damn juicy looking, very kissable. I really need to kiss her again.

But Bella does it for me.

She leaps into my arms, and I'm lucky I'm able to catch her, because if I wasn't, we'd both be on the tile floor. Bella's lips are on mine, molded perfectly together, her tongue massaging against mine. It's as if her mouth was to be on mine and my mouth only. I don't even remember if I ever felt like this whenever Kate had kissed me.

With Bella in my arms and her mouth attached to mine, her legs wrap around my waist, her center hitting my hard cock that is trapped in my jeans. My hands, even the wooden one, hold onto her ass… a mighty fine ass, I might add… then I'm pushing her body into the nearby wall. Her hands grab onto my head and tangle her fingers through my thick hair, pulling on the pieces and scratching my scalp. I can't help but grunt at the feeling of her doing that.

Bella tastes so fucking good that I can't stop. I pull away from the wall and start making my way to the stairs. I don't know how I did it, but I made it all the way upstairs with her in my arms and my lips on hers without as much as stumbling, tripping or losing grip on her fantastic body. And she keeps grinding her pussy against my cock that I know I won't last long if she keeps it up. Pun totally intended!

I drop her onto my king size bed, falling on top of her to keep our bodies together 'cause I need the closeness. My good hand starts pulling up her shirt while she's trying to undo the button of my jeans. Her shirt is gone and I attempt at removing her jeans, but using one hand is kind of hard, so Bella takes over removing her jeans while I get rid of my tee, leaving my chest completely bare. Then when her pants are gone, she uses her feet to push my jeans and boxer briefs down my thighs, me kicking them off once they're at my ankles.

I'm completely bare for her while she's still in her bra and panties. I rectify that immediately. I unsnap the bra and yank down her panties, her perfect naked form now visible. Bella's utterly perfect, and I can see why Emmett is with her. Ugh… no – no thinking of Emmett when you're about to fuck his fiancée. Now that just sounds wrong. But whatever. _I need her._

My lips go straight to her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin and moving down to her chest. I suckle her left breast, her nipple perking up at my touch and go straight down her stomach to her bare pussy.

_Ungh!_ It's the perfect pussy… bare, wet… just for me. I did this to her. I'm affecting her this way.

"What do you need, baby?" I whisper to her, my mouth just above where it'd like to be.

"Mmm… _Edward… _I need your mouth on me," she moans. Oh yeah! That's my name she's moaning. "I need your mouth on my pussy."

"As you wish." And then I dive in. My tongue immediately starts flicking at her swollen clit while two of my fingers from my left hand push into her. Bella arches her back at the invasion and moves her hips in time with the thrust of my fingers and the licks on her clit. She's swearing like a sailor as I do this to her.

I feel her walls clamping on my fingers, and I know I'm about to make her come. So I remove my fingers and thrust my tongue in her. I want to taste her when she climaxes.

And then she does, her juices seeping out of her and onto my tongue. Her screams are loud and she's thrashing all over the bed – that's how strong her orgasm was.

When she's done, she leans up onto her elbows and looks down at me licking her clean. She tastes so good… I could lick her all day if I wanted. I push myself up to hover over her, my cock aligned with her center.

"Ready for me, baby?" I ask with a small kiss to her lips. Bella yanks my head down to hers and kisses me fully on the mouth, her tongue entering my mouth and tasting herself. She moans loudly and nods her head, not releasing my lips.

Then I push into her in one quick thrust. Bella screams again at my cock being all the way in her, hitting the one spot that sets something off in a woman's body.

I fuck her good and hard and long, getting her to come two more times. I follow afterwards.

We're sated after, me collapsing on top of her, but Bella doesn't seem to mind. She keeps kissing all over my face, running her fingers through my hair. It's making me nod off, that's how soothing it felt.

What the fuck just happened? We were fighting practically the whole time and then we fuck like it was nothing, that it was meant to be foreplay. Well, if us fighting is gonna get me some really good sex like this, good sex I've been deprived of, I'll take it.

I think I love her now. I don't know what made me feel like I was in love with Bella Swan, but I am. I really can't explain it. She just got me so riled up, making me so hard for her by just her screaming at me. I wonder if it'd still be good if we weren't yelling at eachother.

I roll a little bit off of Bella, keeping my head on her chest as she continues to run her fingers through my hair, me pressing light kisses to the valley between her breasts. She's so soft, like a pillow, and then I fall asleep.

**~OoO~**

_6:26 PM_

I wake up a little while later, seeing that it's a little dark, the sun almost set. The rays of the sunset are orange and purple, shining in through the window in front of my bed. But that light just surrounds a shadow in front of my vision.

Bella is straddling me. _She's straddling me!_

Her mouth is pressing light kisses to my neck and chest, arousing me from my sleep… and just straight up arousing me. I couldn't remember if even the lightest kisses from Kate made me horny for her.

_Why am I constantly comparing Kate to Bella? Especially when Bella's kissing me like this!_

There is nothing to compare between the two women. I find Bella more beautiful inside and out than Kate was. Plus I've always had a thing for brunettes, and for the longest time I was with and hung up on a blonde bitch. Bella is short and has curves that women should have.

I can fucking grab and hold onto her!

Kate was tall, thin and a bit bony. She had only a slight curvy shape, but it was hard to tell if she didn't have something tight on. Otherwise she was completely shapeless if something big was on – it would just swallow her. And Kate had these icy blue eyes – cold. Bella's are warm.

I'm mentally slapping myself; what the fuck was I thinking being with a girl like Kate and then wallowed for five years for losing her? Emmett did do me a favor in saving me from that relationship, but it still hurts that my own brother took her from me. I had to cut off ties from him because he hurt me that way.

But back to Bella licking and sucking on the hollow part of my throat, pushing her heat against my already risen cock that is unfortunately covered by the sheet. Bella is completely exposed to me.

I take hold of her neck, the fingers of my left hand able to pull on the strands of her long hair while my right 'hand' rests there, and move her head up so she can look in my eyes, and I can get lost in hers.

"You want something, beautiful?" I murmur to her.

"Yes…" she sighs.

I roll us over so that I'm on top of her, pressing my lips to hers harshly. Bella moans when my tongue comes in contact with hers, as my hands roam the length of her body, making her shiver in pleasure.

I brush my thumbs against her hardening nipples, then take her left one into my mouth, sucking on it.

"Ahh!" she whimpers, her grabbing onto my head to keep it there. "Edward… _oh Edward!"_

"What, sweetheart?"

"_Fuck… me…"_

I didn't even answer as I thrust up into her, hitting the coveted spot, and making Bella arch herself up into me. My lips kept licking at her breasts as my cock pulls out and pushes in short, quick thrusts.

I bring her to her peak really fast. Bella pulls my head up and kisses me roughly to prolong her orgasm, pushing mine to come almost immediately. We continue to meet thrust for thrust until we can't move anymore.

I roll off of her, but she then rolls into my side, clutching to my chest and throwing one of her legs over mine.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep again.

**~OoO~**

_8:09 PM_

This time I wake up to Bella sound asleep.

But I'm horny again. I kept dreaming of fucking her. I go to get up and see if I could take care of this problem in the shower. I feel kind of disgusting from all the fucking and sweating that I need to clean off. Though it was totally worth it.

I leave Bella in my bed, her curled up on her side in a ball, the sheet covering her, but leaving her shoulders and breasts exposed for me to see. I smile… actually smile… and go into the adjoining bathroom.

I'm still rock hard as I wash myself. All I could think about was Bella. She has invaded my thoughts all night, ever since she showed up on my doorstep this afternoon. I couldn't get over how beautiful she is out of my head either, and why she's with Emmett of all people. He might have changed some in the five years since I've seen him last, but who knows if he really changed.

What if he wasn't faithful to her during their time together? What if he's being unfaithful to her now on his trip? Agh! I hate him! He has this perfect woman, and I don't have anyone because of him.

And I wish I had her.

After finishing my mental argument, I finish my shower and attempt to get rid of this hard on. It only goes down slightly because I'm thinking of Emmett, but I then think of how perfect Bella is and then I'm completely erect again.

I go to relieve it myself with my hand and some soap when the shower curtain is pulled open. There stands Bella in all her naked glory.

"I woke up and you were gone," she says.

"Sorry… I wanted to take a shower and you were sleeping peacefully." And for once we are actually having a peaceful conversation together – no arguing.

"What if I wanted to shower, too?" There is my sexy minx again, having something to argue again, even if it isn't a harsh comment. "You could have woken me up." She steps in and pushes herself up against me.

"Well, I find it better to not wake a sleeping woman. Some start a wrath if they're woken from their slumber before they're ready."

"True… but when I woke up… my fingers in my pussy… me whimpering your name to help me… wanting _you _to make me come… you were gone," she says breathlessly, pushing herself more into me.

I am now completely hot and bothered, and need her again. Bella looks down at my problem and smirks. "You gave me a mind blowing orgasm before when you were licking my pussy. May I return the favor?"

I can't speak, so I just nod. She slowly kneels to the ground, wrapping her fingers around my cock and starts pumping it slowly. My head leans back and hits the tile wall. I groan in response to her touch; it was so sensitive to her.

Then Bella licks the tip and my hips instinctively thrust towards her, wanting more. She smiles evilly and then takes most of me in her fuckable mouth, keeping her right hand on the base. She bobs her head back and forth in time with her pumping my cock and me pushing my hips and pulling them back.

"_Ungh!_ Yes, Bella! That feels so good! You love it when my cock is fucking your mouth?"

"Mmhmm." She doesn't release me as she answers. I can feel the vibrations affect me and I knew I was coming. I want to push her away so I don't release in her mouth, but Bella isn't letting up. She sucks and pumps me until I let out a grunt and come in her mouth.

Bella licks me clean, as I had done to her a few hours ago, and smiles. She lifts herself up off her knees and before she could react, I push her up against the cold wall, kissing her pouty red lips until they look bruised. She cries out against my mouth as the cold temperature hits her hot body.

"That was fucking fantastic, baby. But now I'm still hard and need to be inside you. Do you want me inside you, Bella?"

"Yes! Yes, Edward! Fuck me!"

"I will," and then I pick her up by her lovely ass and hold her up against the tile wall, pushing my cock inside her for the third time again. I can't get enough of her.

The shower sex is hard and rough and I know Bella loves every second of it. She moves in time with me, gripping my shoulders tightly and pinching me with her short nails. The sting is well welcomed though because it only sets me off and makes me fuck her harder.

"Yes… yes… yes… _yessssssss!"_ she screams. I cover her mouth with my lips and kiss her until we're both done coming. I can't hold us up any longer and I collapse slowly to the ground, Bella in my arms as we fell.

So far I think this was my favorite time with her. It was rough and raw and oh so fucking good. She's panting and placing kisses all over my neck and shoulders, whispering 'thank you' over and over again.

When I get my strength back, I pick her up again and fall into my bed again, even if we're soaking wet. Bella instinctively curls up into my open arms and holds my hand… the wooden one. I wish I could feel her touch there, but it makes me feel light knowing she doesn't care that I'm missing a part of my body.

With that I'm asleep again. I'm doing a lot of sleeping with Bella there, and I welcome it because I've been without a good night's sleep for quite a long time… five years to be exact.

**~OoO~**

_11:38 PM_

Again I wake up in need of Bella.

What is wrong with me? Can it really be that I am sort of obsessed with me fucking Bella, or is it just because she's the only woman I've had in five years?

I'm leaning on both, but I think it's just because it's Bella. I feel things I haven't felt with anyone.

Because I need her, I pepper kisses along her spine, making her fidget in her sleep, until I start rubbing her clit that she wakes up. She moans loudly and quickly turns to face me, latching her mouth on mine. I can never get enough of her mouth. Then she pushes me over, still sucking at my lips and straddles me, but I don't want that.

Me turning her down riding me? Yeah… for now. But I want to try something different, something completely erotic. It may be standard missionary, but it'll make us come pretty hard. As I let her straddle my hips, grinding up against me to get friction and more for me to enter her, I sit up till I was completely straight, but then start pushing her backwards.

"Eeek! Edward! What are you doing?" she shrieks.

"Trying something… do you trust me?"

She nods reluctantly and goes back to kissing my neck and chest, holding her arm around my waist. I keep pushing forward so she's completely flat against the bed, her legs curled underneath her and her head hanging over the edge of the bed. I hope it isn't hurting her, and if it is, I can pull back so she can move her legs out so they are straight. I'm sure this position would work just the same.

With her like that, I bite a little bit at her neck before entering her hard, and she moans a very loud porn-like moan. Bella is able to push her hips in short thrusts while I push deep in her with long fast strokes.

As I pump in her, Bella keeps moving back and back, till her head and upper torso is hanging over the foot of my bed. She's arched like a contortionist. And when she clamps her pussy around my cock, her orgasm at full throttle, she lets go of my waist to throw her arms back, touching the ground and gripping hard on the carpet as she rode it out, thrusting as quick as she can, my thrusts just as eager so I can come inside her.

And I do.

Bella is practically completely off the bed when we finish and she's breathing heavily, especially since she is kind of upside down at this point. I lift myself up to try and pull her up, but it would just be better if she moves her legs so that she pushes herself all the way to the ground.

"I think you killed me," she groans. "Best so far."

"Really?"

"Yep. Know why?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I can't move, Edward. Can you help me up?"

I let out a chuckle and get out of the bed to pick her up. She's kind of light, yet a bit heavy, now that she is completely relaxed. I pull her into my arms after we lay down and she tucks herself into me, us in a spooning position (easily for me to just enter again – but I won't 'cause I'm exhausted), and we fell asleep again.

Damn, sex with Bella is really good, but making me really tired now.

How long will it be before we woke up again in need?

**~OoO~**

_3:45 AM_

I get about another four hours sleep before I wake up with Bella on top of me again, but this time I'm in her and she's riding me… backwards. Yeah… her back is to me and her head is thrown back.

_When did she start this, and how did I not wake up when she started?_

Because I'm feeling all of her completely in this position, every inch wrapped in her tightness, I start moving my hips in time with her thrusts.

"About time you woke up. I thought I was gonna be fucking someone unconscious the entire time," Bella says, letting out a moan when I respond by pushing up harshly into her heat.

"And miss this… not a chance. But why didn't you just wake me up? I wouldn't turn this down."

"Do I need a reason?"

"No." And we continue until she collapses on top of me, her back flat against my chest and stomach with her head in the crook of my neck. We're panting as if we ran a marathon. I guess in a way this was – a sex marathon. I've lost count to how many times we've fucked. We were silent, but this time we didn't fall asleep.

I think I'm up for the day now.

**~OoO~**

_3:59 AM_

Then we start up again in the same position, except her back was still completely against mine, her legs straddling me backward and my legs bent so I can thrust up into her easily. And I am thrusting in and out of her in a fast pace. My hands are moving up and down the front of her body before claiming hold of her breasts, me cupping them, and I'm also sucking at her neck. I'm able to pinch and massage her left nipple while my right just held the right tit in place as best it could, and me tweaking her makes her thrust down harder and quicker.

I feel Bella's walls contract around me and feel her juices flow out of her on me, making her pussy slicker as I pump in her some more, making her come again and me following right behind her.

She moves off of me, landing in a heap beside me and passes out once more. I guess if you want sleep, just fuck 'cause it's working for us.

And I thought I was gonna be awake for good now. Guess not.

**~OoO~**

_5:22 AM_

Bella and I both wake up at the same time this time around, us looking lustfully into eachother's eyes. Dawn is just breaking, so the orange rays are shining in through my window and blinding me some, but I'm fucking horny again. And Bella is, too.

"I can't move really," she sighs tiredly.

"Turn over on your side," I order. Not in a harsh way, though 'cause I'm too tired to be dominating now. Bella does as she's told so her back is to me. I slide just a bit closer to her so we're spooning.

I lay a few lingering kisses to the back of her neck, as well as to the spot below her ear. She lets out a small whimper.

Bella's laying on her right side so I can only use my left hand to pleasure her while I lay my right arm above my head. She moves her right arm above her and grasps it – I guess she wants to hold onto me somehow, keeping the connection in a way.

I move my left hand down between her legs and rub her clit in small circles while I nudge my knee in between her thighs to push them apart some so I could push myself in her.

I fill her to the brim and I grunt, loving how she surrounds me completely and perfectly. If I could, I would stay inside her all day.

Since I'm not totally energized to fuck Bella hard and fast, I just keep it slow, but it's still fucking because I'm stimulating her clit and whispering dirty things in her ear, pushing in a bit faster as we both get closer to our peaks.

It's not too long after that I spill into her. And she's already passed out once again. Do I fuck her into unconsciousness all the damn time? 'Cause I'm getting that feeling.

But it's fucking good feeling.

**~OoO~**

_9:14 AM_

I wake up for real this time. It's really fucking bright now and I can't sleep any longer. I swear I got at least twelve hours sleep because Bella and I fell asleep not too long after fucking the first time.

Sleep felt good, especially since I haven't gotten much in the last five years, but there comes a time that you just can't anymore even if you've been deprived.

But I am up.

And _up._

The fucker could not stay down.

And I can figure out why now. Because Bella was on her stomach moaning and humping my bed some.

Let's see if she likes being suddenly woken up being fucked. And she's in the perfect position right now.

I roll over so I'm on my knees, both of them on the outside of her hips. I find the entrance to her pussy, but it's a little hard pushing in completely because of the position she's in. But once I'm in just a little, nudging a little more in with each pull back, Bella looks to be waking up. She's thrusting against my sheets for friction. Well, I hope she's conscious because she could think she's imagining this.

Then she pushes herself up on all fours and looks behind her to see me doing this to her. Now that she's on all fours, I can push myself up straighter now and plunge in harder, deeper and faster.

Bella moans and I can see her gripping my sheets tightly. Oh yeah… this feels so good. She pushes back against me with every push I give. I move my left hand around her to touch her clit to make her come sooner 'cause I'm not sure if I can hold on much longer.

With one last push against her clit with my finger and one last thrust with my cock, Bella unwinds, coming hard because she's clamping down on my cock real hard that it's almost painful.

"Yes… yes! Yes! Oh yes! Edward! Oh!"

"I'm coming, baby. Hold on just a bit longer," I groan as I thrust faster.

"Ahh!" she screams.

"Fuck Bella!" I grunt as I finally release into her. I am numb at this point and can't keep my hold on Bella's hips anymore. I pull out and fall to my side as she collapses on her stomach. I pull her closer to me and hold her as she gets her breathing under control.

"What made you want to take me like that while I was still asleep?" Bella asks.

"Payback to me waking up to find you on top of me."

"Touché." She moans a happy moan, as if completely satisfied and comfortable being wrapped up in my arms, and falls asleep again. All she does is fall asleep after each fuck we have. Something's gotta be wrong if I'm putting her to sleep, though.

Since I'm up, I just stay up.

By 9:20 in the morning we're both completely done – so fucked out – that even though it's morning already, the sun completely risen, Bella's falls back into a deep sleep, as if she's never slept a wink in days or something. It's really a surprise that it being the next morning, she has not worried over the fact that she and I fucked all night until this morning and she's engaged to my brother.

I don't find what we did wrong. Okay, yeah, it's wrong in a sense because she's not technically mine to have, and she's being unfaithful to Emmett, but come one. If we both want it, how is it a bad thing? Fucking me had to have been better than any time she's been with him. I'm just worried that she'll wake up one more time, and this time it wouldn't be because she needs me inside her again, but because she's screaming her head off at me for taking advantage of her or letting us do this.

No… I gotta push that out of my head _right now!_

Bella Swan is totally it for me. Though we only fought and fucked, just being in her presence, being inside her, letting her fucking yell at me and me not telling her once to get out and never come back, has to mean something. I don't care that she's Emmett's fiancée. I'll somehow convince her to be mine if she's upset.

I fucking love her with all my heart, and only hope last night and this morning's magic lasts when she woke up again.

**~OoO~**

_11:30 AM_

It doesn't last. Bella is now screaming because she's in my bed and realizes she's spent the entire night here, naked. She remembers that we slept together. How hard is it to remember if it's been barely two hours since the last time?

Was she completely out of it the entire time? That it only took two more hours of sleep to make her realize she's in my bed and has been all night? And that she cheated on Emmett with me, his brother? That she enjoyed us fucking?

I don't understand.

_What did me fucking her do to her head?_

* * *

**A.N.: So... what did you think? Was it lemony enough for ya? Lol! What did you think of it being from Edward's POV? If you did like his POV, there's two more times he'll be having a say :) Please review!**

**Again pics on my blog, link here: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/01/all-it-took-was-three-days-ch-5-pics_12 dot html - remember NSFW!**

**So since I was a fail at posting when I was going to, I'll post the next chapter along with this as a peace offering. I really am sorry for being a total fail.**

**Thanks so much for reading! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

******A.N.: So as promised, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You'll see what the aftermath is like! :D**

******Also I have a little disclaimer in regards to some information in the chapter. Some may have something to say to it if they catch it, but I wrote something at the bottom to explain it. I really hope you read it before giving me an opinion, though I can't deny or ignore anyone's opinion on the matter should they write it in a review.**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

"Mmmm…" I whine when I finally get up.

Ugh… I feel like a truck hit me and then constantly ran over me a million times. My head is pounding and I can hardly move or feel my legs. My thighs especially hurt.

_What did I drink last night?_

All I know is that this bed I'm in is surprisingly comfy for a hotel bed. Usually they are hard as a rock and the sheets are scratchy… but this… _this is heaven._

I stretch, feeling the sheet fall past my shoulders and roll over, bumping myself into a warm body. That's when I finally open my eyes.

"Morning, beautiful," Edward says.

I scream and sit up, realizing I'm completely naked and in the same bed as Edward. I'm not at the inn… I'm in Edward's house! I never left! We drank vodka straight up, we fought and then… oh God! Now I remember! We kissed… like really kissed, and then he was carrying my horny self upstairs to his bed where we fucked.

And by the pain I feel in between my thighs, we must have fucked a lot. Then how do I feel like I've had an amazing night sleep after fucking so much? Oh fuck! We must have fucked, fell asleep, woke up, fucked again, and rinsed and repeated until now. Did we have a romp this morning before I fell asleep once more before waking up screaming? How could that be?

I really should not drink anymore. It blanks me out of reality until it's too late.

"Oh God! Oh FUCK!" I shout, scrambling to get the sheet around me. But Edward is lying on top of them… completely naked. And oh fuck me… he's huge! And hard! No wonder I hurt so much. I probably couldn't get enough of him throughout the night.

But no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't believe I fucked Edward… my fiancé's brother… multiple times. This is a totally fucked up situation. Why am I still saying 'fuck'? It just makes me want to moan and sink in on Edward's delicious cock… which is actually bigger than Emmett's. _Oh, shut up!_

Edward doesn't seem to want to get up and move from his position to let me high tail out of the room so I can change and leave Forks altogether.

"What's wrong, baby?" he genuinely asks.

And oh my God… he's actually talking in a nice tone. All he did was growl like the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_ yesterday afternoon. What was he like with me in bed? I bet he was nice and commanding all at the same time… which I like when it comes to fucking.

_Ugh! Snap out of it, Bella!_

And ugh… I need to stop shouting out loud and in my head because my head really hurts.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong, baby?'?" I question hysterically. "We had SEX last night! Lots of sex! I'm fucking engaged to your brother!"

"So?" he asks, like me cheating on Emmett with him is nothing.

"What? How can you be so nonchalant about this?!"

"Because I don't think it's a big deal, Bella," he simply says. I'm still trying to tug the sheet out from under him, but it isn't working.

"But it _is_ a big deal! _Ugh!_ Okay… let's just forget all this happened. It never happened," I stress.

"I can't."

"Alright. Whatever. To me it never happened. To you it did, but it doesn't come out. We're taking this to our graves, Edward. You hear me? And can you please get up off the damn sheet and put on boxers or something?"

He obliges with a smirk and a slight laugh, getting off the bed and finding the discarded boxers from last night. My clothes are all over the place. I finally can wrap the entire sheet around me and I start picking up my clothes.

"Want to know why I can't say it never happened?"

"Why?" I ask, not completely playing attention to him as I try to find my panties, which have somehow found a way to disappear. I give up and turn to face him because he stopped talking, obviously waiting for me to really acknowledge what he's saying.

And of course I let out an involuntary moan. Edward is just standing there in his boxers, looking all delicious looking. I don't know what made Kate give up a delicious specimen like Edward, even if he's without a hand. He's like a god with a body like that. And the damn crooked smile… forget it… I'm a puddle.

"Why?" I repeat myself now that I'm focused.

"Because… I love you."

And that snapped me out of my little bubble of Edward, the god. _He what?!_ "WHAT?!"

"I love you."

I walk closer to him and then slap him. "Snap out of it!"

"I can't. I won't."

"Fine," I say turning away. "I'm gonna forget I even came here. I came here to invite you to our wedding–"

"I'm invited to my own wedding? Are you proposing to me, Bella?" he smirks, holding his left hand to his heart, the right covering it. Ugh… him and his sarcastic self. It really gets on my nerves.

"Oh my God! No! Mine and Emmett's wedding. I'm gonna say I failed in trying to convince you to get off your high horse and come to see Emmett to work out this bad blood you've got between you and him because I can never see you again if you're just gonna be some lovesick asshole."

"Oh, I'm a lovesick asshole?"

"Yep."

"If I wasn't a gentleman, I'd call you an asshole or, because you're a woman, a bitch."

"Excuse me?" I ask, completely insulted.

"You ruined my life!"

"How did I ruin your life? No! _You_ ruined _my_ life! I was very happy with Emmett and then he tells me that he wants to see you at the wedding. And then _we_ fuck after screaming at eachother, and now you tell me _you love me_ after knowing me for barely eighteen hours!"

"No, you ruined mine because I was perfectly satisfied that no one would ever love me and that I would never love again. And then you come here and flip my world on its axis! You… you brought such passion with you as we fought! I've never met a woman like you and I don't think I ever will again, especially in Forks of all places. You're it for me… I could never forget you and never stop loving you… so for that you ruined my life. I didn't ruin yours because you're now gonna be second guessing everything with Emmett."

"Whatever. I can't do this. I'm going home, I'm gonna marry him. You're not invited, and you and Emmett will just have to be angry with eachother forever. And where the fuck are my goddamn panties?!" I shout because I'm completely frustrated that I can't even find my underwear.

Edward bends over and lifts a scrap of fabric that was my panties. _Damn it! He ripped them!_ He laughs out and says, "Found them." He even gives me that damn panty-dropping smile. If only I actually hand panties to wear to have them drop!

I rip them from his hand and with the rest of my clothes in my arms, I try and walk into the adjoining bathroom, tripping on the sheet a couple of times, and go to change. Since I'm without panties, I just have to forgo them. It feels weird not wearing underwear, my jeans rubbing against the skin there uncomfortably. But it will have to do. Once I'm back at the inn, I can shower (for real since I now recall shower sex with Edward as I look at the shower as I change) and change, putting on fresh panties and then head home. I will put the past eighteen hours out of my mind as I drive three hours back to Seattle.

I step out of the bathroom carrying the sheet and my destroyed panties, throwing them to Emmett, silently saying he can keep them to remember me by since I'll never see him again. I will force myself to never see or think of Edward Cullen again when I get back home.

"I'm coming to the wedding," he says when I'm out.

"I'm telling you can't, Edward!" I argue. "You think I'd let you come and then see you, my fiancé's brother, blurt out how we fucked eachother, like ten times in one night… on the night we met?"

"I wouldn't put it in those words," he chuckles.

"And how would you?"

"Well, I'd never ruin your wedding, your special day, by blurting it out in front of two hundred people."

"Oh, so you'd hurt your own brother in private? No one wins in the end, Edward! I'll be alone, Emmett will be alone and you'll _most definitely_ be alone!"

"I'll convince you in one way or another."

"I'll be stubborn. I'm always stubborn. I don't crack so easily," I confess as I leave the bedroom.

I hear him follow me out. I head downstairs to grab my purse and put on my shoes that I left at the front door, seeing as he has cream colored carpeting and I didn't want to destroy it in the beginning. Now I wish I could just scrape the bottom of my sneakers on the carpet so anything dirty could get caught that he has to deep clean it.

As I bend over to pick up my shoes, I feel Edward behind me. Then I feel his hands on my hips, one warm and soft on the exposed skin as he lifts my shirt hem a bit to touch me, the other hard since it's wood, but it somehow affects me the same. His touch has completely messed me up.

"Last night proved you do crack easily," he whispers in my ear, then placing a lingering kiss on my neck. I let out a moan, loving the feel of his lips on my skin. They are so soft and warm, and I feel tingles whenever he did kiss me. I don't remember ever having tingles as Emmett kissed me anywhere. My restraint is breaking, and Edward was right in saying that I do crack easily when it came to jumping into his arms and his bed.

But I can't do this. Not with him when I have a fiancé. I won't continue this and break Emmett's heart.

"No," I say, pushing Edward back from my body. The tingles stop once his hands were off me.

"Alright… I guess I'm gonna have to woo ya."

"What?" I ask.

"I'm taking you out. I'm gonna prove I'm better than Emmett, who I still believe will break your heart one day."

"Emmett is one of the best. He takes me out all the time. He woos me."

"Has he ever cancelled?"

That statement had me sputtering. "We-well sure... he does have a job that sometimes takes over real life and has to have more priority than a date."

"How does he apologize?" Edward pries.

"What?"

"What's his way of apologizing? Flowers? Spa certificates to go pamper yourself on him? Expensive jewelry?"

I know he's just messing with me to make me fall for him, but I can't let him. Emmett is it for me and I'm it for him. And yes… Edward must know his game to a T since he is his brother.

"I'm gonna guess all of the above and then some. I'd treat you like the queen you are, giving flowers and jewelry because _I love you, _not because I want your forgiveness. That's his way of getting forgiveness without actually asking for it face to face because he can't do it."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him, pissed off that he's screwing with me so that I'll fall into his arms.

"Why were you telling me my life yesterday?"

"Because I want Emmett to be happy knowing I succeeded in getting his brother to see him after five years!"

"What am I, some challenge or something? What if you did fail?"

"Well, didn't I?"

"No… I said I'd come to the wedding. But if you did fail, what would Emmett do? Would he dump you? Or be so sad or whatever that one day one of you just has enough and calls this off. Then we'd all be alone. Unless you admit to yourself you feel something for me. You were telling me my life because you just knew! You knew my ex wasn't for me. You knew! So obviously we're connected," he lectures passionately.

"I knew because I can read people. I am a counselor and I'm getting my Ph.D. in psychology. I want to help people who have problems," I say to him. "And if I was already licensed, I'd go open a DSM and see if you were maybe having some kind split personality problem or borderline personality disorder. So all I was doing was helping you out."

"I didn't want it and you still gave it to me. And then I realized you were right about everything about me because I was waiting for you. You told me my life... now I'm telling you yours. You love Emmett... I get that – I never said you didn't. But I think you love him for the wrong reasons. He was the only man you let into your life, the only man you've been with since your fiancé died.

"You never tried to live again, to experience new things, new people, or tried to fall in love with other men, me guaranteeing you that they never would have been meant for you because you're supposed to be with me. But you never tried! I'm telling you you're settling and you won't be fully happy."

"You told me to stop yesterday. Now I'm telling you to stop," I say, about to lose my head in anger now. _Who does he think he is?__  
_  
"You didn't stop, so I'm not gonna," he answers stubbornly.

"Please... let's just forget this."

"No..." Then he leans in and kisses me fully on the mouth, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. Because I'm totally drawn to him, I lean into his touch, letting him pull me close and I kiss him back just as fully. But then because there's an inner war in my head that's pulling me to stay in his arms and to just pull back and go home because of Emmett, I let the part of me rooting for Emmett pull me back because it's the most rational, and right now I have to be rational.

"I can't do this!" I scream.

Edward doesn't look pleased that I keep cutting him off. I mean, he did say he was trying to woo me, even if I don't want to be a part of this, and I'm not letting him. "Alright... I'll prove it to you."

"What?"

"I love music, especially classical, and I love the ballet, surprisingly. I've had these tickets for a ballet for a couple of months, hoping that I'd find a date, but I haven't. I wasn't going to go, but you're here."

"Get to the point, Edward!" I say impatiently.

"Come with me to the ballet."

"Why?"

"I love two things: I love you and I love the ballet. I was planning on becoming a pianist, you know, and have always wanted to play for a ballet. And if I could have the two things I love together for one night, I'd... I'd give up the rest of my life. I want to prove to you that I love you, that I'm the better choice. I'll wine and dine you, take you to the ballet and show you that I'd never give up, never fall through with plans. Please?"

The inner war is brewing again, but this time I let the part of me that wants Edward to win win. I blow out a heavy sigh and say, "Fine. I'll go."

"Good." Then he cradles my head and pecks a kiss on lips, then releasing me. I'm surprised that he didn't push forward with a deeper kiss and I didn't pull him in to do so either. He then says, "I'll pick you up. Where are you supposed to be staying? Not that you will be there tonight."

"Confident I'll be going home with you?"

"Very."

"I'm staying at the only inn in town. Just meet me outside and I'll come to you."

"Sure. I'll come around five thirty. It begins at eight, but it's in Port Angeles, which is an hour away. And I want to take you to dinner before we go. So is that okay?"

"Fine. Here..." I pull put my wallet from my purse and find one of my business cards that I give to clients. "My card. My cell number's on it so just call me when you're there and I'll come out."

"Excellent." He kisses my cheek this time and then I say a quick goodbye as I bolt out the front door, which he kindly opened for me, and speed walk to my car.

I'm so embarrassed now… I'm pulling a walk of shame, something I haven't done ever! Surely with this being a small town, gossip will spread about the unknown brunette leaving Edward Cullen's house the next morning in the same clothes she came in. Thankfully, I made myself a bit more presentable, but it still bothers me that all of this happened, and then added on that maybe some nosy neighbor was looking out her window as I left.

With that I start my car, glancing once more at Edward's house, seeing him look at me from out the window, then turn away and pull out. I drive back to the inn with so much on my mind now and I'm mentally kicking myself because he was right… I do crack easily. Especially when he looks at me with those deep green eyes.

Damn… I'm gone.

* * *

**A.N.: What did you think of this chapter? Were any of you surprised Edward would outright and admit to Bella he was in love with her after less than 24 hours of knowing her?**

**Also in regards to when Bella said she could look in a DSM (****Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders**) to see what's wrong with Edward, I just want to say that I'm not a psychologist. I only took an Abnormal Psychology class last year (that I really enjoyed and found completely interesting). It gave me insight on certain disorders including Borderline Personality Disorder (Split Personality isn't a personality disorder). As a psychologist, when you meet with a patient, in order to diagnose them you have to look up in the DSM and match certain criteria to the patient; you can't just outright say they have something wrong with them. They can meet some criteria under a disorder, but not all and you can't fully diagnose them despite having some criteria. There's a possibility Edward meets some criteria for Borderline and may or may not be diagnosable for the disorder, but I'm not confirming that, as again I said I'm not a psychologist; plus I don't exactly remember all criteria regarding Borderline and I also wrote this chapter when I did know that information. I can't go diagnosing people based on information I learned in one class. I just want to get that off my chest before I'm flamed for putting in that information in my story. If you would like more information on the DSM or Borderline or any other abnormal disorders, visit psych dot org/practice/dsm. There's information on all that in the current DSM (DSM-IV) and the upcoming DSM-V.

**After a long AN, thanks so much for reading! Please review! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

******A.N.: Next chapter! More of a filler chapter, though. Hope you like & please review! I'll post a pic of Bella's shopping outfit, so just check out my blog k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com to see! :D**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

This is a bad idea. A really bad idea. I should have told him 'No! I won't go to the fucking ballet with you! You may want to woo me, but I'm marrying your brother and that's the end of it,' but I let him get to me.

I let him convince me to give him a shot when I was still gonna marry Emmett. Unless everything changes after this. I could totally fall for a guy like Edward. He is quite charming when he's not a hothead. And he is sexy. And those green eyes… Emmett might share them, but I only get lost in Edward's. I don't think I'll be able to compare Edward and Emmett together – they're so different, but I feel more with Edward, passion, while I feel comfort with Emmett.

I should want to want passion in my love life – and I don't feel it with Emmett. But then I should just want to be comfortable with a man for the rest of my life… I love him and he makes me happy. But shouldn't I want passion, love, happiness and comfort altogether? Edward surely could give me all four.

Agh! No! I can't think of being with Edward. I'm with Emmett. I'm just doing this one thing with Edward and then I'm gone. I'll let him come to mine and Emmett's wedding, but I will refuse to ever see him again.

I pull up into the parking lot of the inn and enter the building, walking to my room. Thank God no one is around to question my whereabouts. But they shouldn't fucking care about my whereabouts. They should just care they're getting some moolah out of me. I don't need to be lectured.

I get to my room and bask in the fact that I can shower and wear clean clothes. And panties 'cause Edward ripped mine. I grab the only outfit I have left for today – and I am going for comfort – and go into the bathroom.

I let the water heat up as I gather all my toiletries that I am going to need in preparation for tonight – my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razor, shaving cream, and facial cleanser. I have to make sure every inch of me is clean and hair free.

As I am in the shower and cleaning myself off, I realize that I have no formal dress to wear! Nothing! Of course I didn't because HELLO! I wasn't planning on fucking my fiancé's brother, then going to a ballet with him. And of course I don't have styling tools besides a brush and no makeup besides my usual products, nothing to put on for nighttime activities. I guess I can go to a beauty parlor in town and have them pamper me by making my hair and makeup all fancy, as well as a dress shop.

So it was decided that I'd just take my shower, go find a dress and shoes, then go to a salon before going back to get ready.

I finish up, making sure I'm clean and stubble free everywhere before I dress in the loose tank, leggings and cardigan I brought, and throwing on the ballet flats I wanted to wear with this. I put my hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way while I shopped and just apply some mascara and lip gloss.

I'm out the door with my purse, ready to spend some money for tonight.

I drive my car into town where there are some shops that I can look in. It'd be better if there was some kind of mall in town with a department store, but the town square would have to do. I don't have time to drive out somewhere to get a fucking dress. It's already after one and I need to be back at the inn by 4:30 the latest.

I pull into a parking spot and walk to find a dress shop of some kind. After twenty minutes of walking to find a goddamn store, I stumble upon a dress shop that carries some formal dresses. I don't know how they're still in business because I wouldn't think a town like Forks has many occasions that a formal dress would be required, but whatever… I could use a dress right about now.

The saleswoman greets me and asks if I need help. I politely decline and venture out on my own to find something. There were very nice dresses. I didn't know which ones to pick. After picking a few that I like on the hanger, I ask the woman at the counter if there is a dressing room. She directs me to one in the back and I get started on trying them on.

I first try on a long black one that has some very nice embellishments. It is nice and fitted me like a glove. It was ultra sexy, too. But I don't want to draw attention to myself in that way, and also did not want Edward to think I was dressing up sexy for him. So I scrap that one.

The second one I try on was a short, light pink one that was strapless. It was cute on me and had an A line skirt that flared out a little. It makes me feel like a princess. It's a thought, so I hang that up on the other side of the dressing room since it's a consideration.

The third and last one is royal blue, long with a flowy skirt and no tulle (thank God!), and has these modest cap-like chiffon sleeves. It has a sweetheart neckline and the fabric is a bit more accentuated around the bust, as well as having little silver embellishments around there. The dress fits perfectly, and I've always liked the color blue on me. I decide on this dress.

After hanging up the other two back in their designated spots, I go up to the counter and purchase my dress, asking where there is a shoe store, seeing as I'm not a Forks resident. Thankfully, it isn't too far away from the dress store, so I walk over there, carrying my dress in its plastic cover, and enter the store. I decide to try and find silver heels because it would go well with the dress. I find a nice strappy pair and also a small silver clutch so I can stash my cellphone, ID, credit card and lip gloss.

I head back to my car, place my purchases in the back and look around to find a salon. There's one across the street called Alice's Beauty Shop. It's practically empty, so a pixie-like woman dances up to me and asks so sweetly how she could beautify me today.

"Hi. Umm… the whole sha-bang, I guess."

"So, wash, trim, blow dry, style?" she confirms.

"Yeah, and um, do you do makeup?"

"Absolutely! I'm Alice, the owner of this shop."

"Bella."

"Well, let's get you beautiful, Bella. Not that you need anything because you're absolutely gorgeous!"

Alice is a hyper little thing, bouncing from one thing to another, and talks a mile a minute. It's hard trying to keep up with her. I tell her I had washed my hair, so she just slicks in some conditioner before rinsing it and leads me over to a chair. She asks what I wanted done to my hair by means of style, and I ask if she could curl my hair and pull some of it back. That gave her an idea if she should cut my hair or just trim any split ends I might have.

She barely takes half an inch off and trims my side bangs so they aren't too long anymore, as I've been growing them out. She then blow dries my hair and heats up a curling iron the last two minutes of drying my hair. Alice curls thick pieces in different directions to give it more volume and when it's completely done, she scrunches in this cream to define the curls.

Then she goes on to do my nails, making them look all nice because my hands are practically all cracked – I haven't had the time to pamper myself like this in months! Alice paints them a dark blue and while they dry, she goes on to do my makeup. I describe my dress to her, and since it is on the sleeker and modest side, she wants to keep my makeup classic.

Apparently my skin is flawless, so Alice saw no need to cake on foundation, but just highlights under my eyes to make them brighter and also powders my face a little bit. She applies some cream colored eye shadow, defining the crease with a light brown, and then lines my upper lids with a liquid black eyeliner, winging out the edges, and also applies some white eyeliner on the inner rims to make my brown Bambi eyes bigger. As if my big eyes needed to be bigger! She finishes off my look with a light pink blush and a berry lipstick. It isn't bold like red is, but it was just enough color to make them look bitten.

I barely recognize myself in the mirror after I am all made up. I look really pretty and even though I wasn't planning on doing this to gather the attention of Edward, I feel like he may like it. I smile in the mirror and Alice asks, "You like?"

"I love," I reply, smiling bigger. I thank Alice and pay for the services and head back to the inn. When I start my car and the digital clock pops up, it is already after four thirty. I have to get back to the inn to start getting ready. Yeah, my hair, nails and makeup were done, but I have to make sure everything went well together, and also try on the shoes again and gain some balance while walking on those spikes.

It is almost five when I pull up to the parking lot of the inn and gather all that I bought and bring it all inside. The lady who owns the place comments on how beautiful I look. I blush and thank her before running to my room.

I take the dress out of the plastic and hang it up before taking out the shoes and trying them on and walking a bit around the room to practice. I notice it is 5:10 already and Edward will be here in twenty minutes, so I really need to get dressed now and just add a bit more eyeliner and lipstick to my finished look.

I zip up the dress and twirl around in it. I feel like a princess somewhat. With five minutes left to spare, I strap on the shoes, line my eyes with white eyeliner and blot on some more of the berry lipstick Alice put on me.

At exactly 5:30, my cell rings. Edward. It has to be. Who else could it be? I mean, it could be Emmett. And now that I thought about it, Emmett hasn't called since yesterday morning before I left to come to Forks. I would've thought that he'd check in on me to make sure everything was alright. But nothing.

I answer the phone… an unknown number, which means it has to be Edward because I didn't take his number. I gave him mine. "Hello?"

"I'm outside, love."

I quickly say 'okay', and hang up. I grab my clutch that has my phone, credit card and lip gloss in it and take one last look in the mirror, scrunching the curls of my hair just a little bit to give it more oomph. I leave my room and right before I reach the front entrance of the inn, I take one last deep breath, mentally telling myself that I can do this. It is just for one night. After tonight, all of this shit will be over and I could go home.

I push the door open and go outside.


	8. Chapter 8

******A.N.: So here's Ch 8 - the date! Hope you enjoy! :D Pics for both Ch 7 & 8 are on my blog: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/01/all-it-took-was-three-days-ch-7-8-pics dot html . I'm sorry that I didn't post Ch 7's picture earlier.**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I'm outside now and I see him standing by his car. He looks as if he's having some sort of silent conversation with himself. He's pacing and biting on his thumbnail. He looks nervous.

And when the inn door slams, it alerts him of my presence. His head shoots up, seeing me. His mouth drops open and his eyes take in my made over self. I blush because I just can't help it – whenever attention is on me, I feel a bit embarrassed. I'd rather not have the attention on me.

As Edward looks me over, I take in the sight of him. He's got a sleek black tux and a black wool trench coat on and I see that he shaved his face – no scruff. To me, with this clean shaven look, he looks young and happy and has a gleam in his eye when he sees me… he's completely gorgeous. I'm still trying to figure out why Kate left him. So he didn't have a hand… so what? He's a sexy ass specimen and it's her loss and my gain.

_Wait… what? My gain?_

_Uh… hello! Bella! You awake in there? You're engaged to Emmett! You're just doing this to make Edward happy. Not because you want him._

I slowly walk over to him, then stop when just a foot away.

"Hi," we both say simultaneously. We let out a laugh and I really see him smile. A real, genuine smile – gleaming white teeth and all.

"You look… very beautiful, Bella," Edward says to me.

"Um… thank you. You're… you're pretty handsome when you clean up," I comment politely.

"Thanks."

Edward leans in toward me, as if he's going to kiss me on the lips, but I can't let that happen. I can't fall for him, which means I can't let him be affectionate like that. 'Cause once we start making out, we can't stop, and then we'll never go to this damn ballet. We'd end up crashing into my room and fucking till the dawn arrives.

I shake my head when he's closer to me, pushing against his chest lightly to hold him back. "No. Can't we just keep this casual? I promised I'd go with you to this ballet, but nothing more can happen."

"Well, how am I supposed to woo you if I can't show any affection?" he pouts.

Damn it… he's got the sexiest pout, too. Is there any other flaw in him besides his temper? I don't want him sad because then it'd just be awkward when we're out. So I decide to let him give me a little affection.

"A kiss on the cheek, then."

"Fine by me." The smile is back, and I can't help but let my lips lift into one as well. He kisses my cheek, letting his lips linger. He wants it to last.

Edward then takes my hand and leads me to the passenger side of his car, helping me in. I can only think of one time that Emmett did this… our first official date after we've been friends for some time. After that first date, I had to get in myself, and I didn't want to complain to him, so I let it go, it becoming just a normal thing that I let myself into his car.

After Edward settles me in, he takes the hand he was holding and presses it to his lips. Cue swoon. But then I shake my head to push all these thoughts of Edward being the one for me out of my head. This isn't some pro-con list I'm making for the Cullen brothers. Though I do have to say that Edward's got plenty of pros.

Edward then gets in and we head off to Port Angeles. It's about an hour drive, and we stay pretty silent the whole ride in, just listening to music and the occasional moments where Edward would take my hand and hold it, but then I'd feel uncomfortable and pull my hand out of his grip. He'd frown, return to focusing on driving before it starts all over again, each time lasting longer than the last before I don't pull away.

We arrive at an Italian restaurant close by to the theatre, and are seated immediately after Edward gives in his name. Edward pulls out my chair for me and pushes me in when I am seated. "Thank you," I tell him.

"You're welcome, Bella. So do you like Italian?"

"Yeah. One of my favorite cuisines. You?"

"Yeah."

I laugh out because this is how the conversation was going. "So… what do you plan on getting?" I ask after we look at the menu for a few minutes.

"Um… chicken parm with linguine. You?"

"No fucking way…" I mumble before looking up at him and saying to him in a louder voice. "That's what I'm getting."

"Great minds think alike, I guess."

"I guess they do."

"Bella…"

"Yes, Edward?"

But our waiter interrupts us, taking our food and drink order. Edward looks a little annoyed for being interrupted, but lets it go. Our conversation is light and friendly as we eat our delicious dinner, though I hold back some on my emotions, like trying to not look entirely too happy to be here, even though I am enjoying being in Edward's company. It is so weird how yesterday afternoon when we met how angry and closed off he was, and now he's smiling, being affectionate and open.

After Edward settles the bill, we drive over to the theatre where the ballet is to be performed. A valet gets into the car to park it as Edward takes hold of my hand when helping me out of my seat. Hand in hand we walk in the entrance. I take in the glorious sight of just the lobby. There's a ton of people milling about, having glasses of champagne and taking in the artwork of the lobby. There are workers checking coats, and they take Edward's. I didn't have one because I didn't buy one for the evening. It's chilly, but I have my shawl, which is enough to keep me warm. It's not like we are going to be outside.

I can really take in Edward's handsome self without the coat in this light. The restaurant was dark, only dimmed lights surrounding the room. In the lobby of the theatre, it's bright and I can see how excited he is because of this ballet… and perhaps because I'm here with him. His green eyes look more of an emerald color rather than forest green… the forest green that symbolized his arousal, his want for me. I can't help but think about it and it's affecting me. I like the happy emerald in his eyes, but I want to see the dark green take over.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Edward asks, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I smile to show him that I am, and he grins, taking my hand again and tangling our fingers.

He leads us to where the crowd is heading up the stairs to the theatre. We follow the crowd to the left. Apparently we had mezzanine seats, really good seats because you're up high and can see everything. Edward walks us also to the first row… _holy shit! Fucking front row mezzanine seats!_ Now I'd really get to see everything.

He hands me a program and I gasp at the title. _"Romeo and Juliet?_ Seriously?"

"What? You don't like _Romeo and Juliet?"_ Edward looks a little upset, thinking I didn't like the show we were about to see.

"No! Edward, no. I love _Romeo and Juliet."_ I smile genuinely at him. "It's one of my favorite Shakespeare plays, as cliché as it sounds, besides _Hamlet_ and _Othello."_

"Mine, too," he then smiles.

"Emmett… Emmett doesn't like Shakespeare, or plays for that matter. He most definitely would hate to see a Shakespeare play in ballet form."

"What a shame. At least you'd get to see a magnificent show with someone who does like it."

I turn away from him to focus on the fact that the show is starting now. I know he's smirking cockily 'cause that's another point for him. And yes… it is a point for the pro column for Edward on my list. We share a common interest.

The show starts and right from the beginning I am intrigued. I could barely look away to look at Edward to see if he likes it so far. As tragic as the story is, the way the performers dance make it even more beautiful and maybe more tragic come the end.

But right now we are at intermission. This is the time to use the bathrooms, for the women to powder their noses and for the patrons to drink some more champagne. For the twenty minutes of intermission, Edward and I get some glasses of champagne and walk around the lobby to view the artwork. Edward and I have our debates about the pieces – some are really nice and some are confusing. I would give my two cents, and then Edward would and we'd playfully argue about it. And he seemed to know so much about the artists as well. Another hobby he has, I guess.

Then we have to return to our seats to finish the ballet. The last couple of acts of _Romeo and Juliet_ are always the saddest, and though I've known how it ends for forever, I always tear up. And this time is no different. In fact, I think I'm practically sobbing because they way the dancers dance out the tragic suicide scene is so beautiful.

I feel my hand loosen up from the arm of my chair and being taken into Edward's. I look at him, the tears falling blurring my vision some, but it is clear that he's looking at me with all the love he feels for me in his eyes as he lifts my hand and kisses the knuckles. I can't continue staring at him because I'm only going to crumble… he's making my walls crumble. But I let him hold my hand. I let him run his thumb across the skin because I need his touch. When the entire ballet is over, I am one of the many who give it a standing ovation and clap loudly, the tears still falling.

"Come on, beautiful," Edward whispers in my ear. I nod and with his hand in mine, I follow him out of the theatre. We collect his coat and leave, but as soon as we're outside, he helps me into his coat because it is chillier than when we arrived.

"Thank you," I murmur. He presses a kiss to my temple as we wait for the valet to bring Edward's car around. And as soon as we're in the car, we head back to Forks.

I now know that I'm completely in love with Edward Cullen. He and I are so similar and I've just been so stubborn to admit it. I know Emmett wouldn't do things like that for me – he wouldn't take me to the ballet or press kisses to my hand just because he wanted to. I can't even remember if Emmett ever put his coat around my shoulders. The most he has done was pay for the fancy dinners we've had and buy me things when I don't want or need them. His way that he cares for me is through material things, but Edward cares for me through words, kisses and soft touches.

All I'm doing is fighting my feelings for Emmett and my feelings for Edward. I realize I only love Emmett for convenience. Edward was right; Emmett was just _there_ and we eventually started to care for one another, me mistaking that it was love. He was just a man to be by my side and not a man to be with me for us to grow more in love. Whatever love we do share is all we'll ever have. We'll never grow to love eachother more.

And what I'm scared of is if I choose Edward, the love I feel for him will only grow more that I feel I won't be able to handle it should everything come crashing down around me.

* * *

**A.N.: So... she crumbled. She realizes she loves him. What do you think is gonna happen? She gonna accept it or deny it? Please review! I love reviews! :D Until next time! BYE! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

******A.N.: I AM SOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYY! I was a TOTAL FAIL this weekend! I totally apologize for the lack of posting a chapter Friday and not making it up on Saturday. But since it's Sunday, the day I was gonna post a chapter anyway, I'm making it up to you and posting TWO chapters today.**

******So this is chapter is one of two. ENJOY! :D**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

The whole ride to Forks I'm silent. All these thoughts are racing through my brain. I'm so scared to love Edward, and I'm closing myself off because I don't want him to know I'm in love with him and that I want to be with him. He won. But it's still so hard for me to accept that I've fallen in love with him. Like who the fuck falls in love within two days? _Who?!_

I'm just so glad that this night is over. Edward will drop me off at the inn, I'll go to sleep and then I'm gone. I'm going back to Seattle. I'll never see Edward again and I'll just marry Emmett, even if I love his brother. It's just the thing I have to do.

As soon as the car stops, I get out. I don't even wait for Edward to open my door for me. I can't face him. But I'm surprised that the building I see in front of me is not the inn, but his house. He drove me to his house! What the hell?! I mean… I know I wasn't paying any real attention to where Edward was heading and I don't really know Forks all too well, so I don't know the direction from Port Angeles to his house.

"This is your place," I say.

"Yeah," he answers.

"Why didn't you drive me back to the inn?"

"Because I want you here... in my house... my bed... just you here."

"Take me to the inn. I want to go there," I demand, sniffling.

"No."

"Bring me back!"

"No!"

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I love you and I want you here!" Edward yells, stepping toward. "With you acting so... so... so far away, it makes me feel guilty. But I still want you here."

"Well, you are guilty, Edward. I'm guilty. We both are deceiving Emmett, going behind his back. And I don't want to do it anymore." It is the truth. I'm tired of lying to him, and I have to return to him.

"I don't care. I don't care if Emmett is being deceived. He doesn't deserve you. I don't even deserve you, but I know that we're supposed to be together. You told me that I'm a wolf. And you run to the wolf. You're no lamb... you're not an innocent lamb. You don't want to be like everyone else, to be safe. You're being safe with Emmett... loving and marrying him because it's easy. But you want to be free and different. You're settling and it's dangerous to just settle."

"No, it isn't. Safe is safe."

"No... it's dangerous."

"What do you want of me, Edward?" I ask.

"I want you... your love," Edward replies, taking my hands with his. "I don't know why you're fighting it; holding back! Accept it! Embrace it! Accept that you love someone who truly loves you back, who'd do anything for you! I told you I'd give up my life just to have you and the ballet for one night. But I'd give up my life forever to have you... only you."

"Please just take me back! It's cold!" I whimper.

"No! Bella, listen to me. You're letting your mind work on overdrive... it's telling you what you want to believe, telling you I'm not safe! You were waiting for the right man before, but your fiancé wasn't the right one and neither is my brother. Why didn't you wait just a bit longer?"

"I did! He didn't come!" I scream.

"I'm here!"

"You're late! Just leave me be! Let me marry Emmett and just leave me alone. Just because I'm supposedly a lamb drawn to your wolf doesn't mean I have to go with it, Edward. I can hold back."

"I still don't understand why you're fighting it. You say you can hold back? I don't think you can, Bella. We live in this truly fucked up world, you know that? It's fucked up! We're supposed to love the wrong people and break eachother's hearts. That's just how it works! The fairytales everyone loves are bullshit! Bullshit! But Bella… I see you and I see me. You see me and you see you. We're alone in this world right now. Do you see anybody? Anybody holding us back?"

I'm speechless. I don't have anything to say back to what he's lecturing to me. I can only think. He's so passionate about loving me. About how people love the wrong people all the time because we're so impatient, unwilling to wait for that right person, and look where we all end up… unhappy. Jacob and Emmett are my wrong people… Edward is the one for me. He's here and I should let him have me. I should let me have him.

And because I'm silent, Edward continues.

"Of course not. No one is holding us back but you! Bella... even though we live in this truly fucked up world, everyone has one piece of happiness that makes it better. If you find it... hold onto it. You make me happy. Happier than I've felt in five years. I'm happy just being in love with you, with you being in my bed, even with us being secret and hiding from Emmett. I'm happy with you. And I know that you're happy with me, too, even if you're thinking it's all wrong for us to be together when you're with Emmett. Even if you're scared about losing everything."

He stops to take a breath, tightening his grip on my hands and pulling me in closer. "So please... come inside with me... let me love you... truly love you. Let me be the one you've waited for. I know and you know I'm not too late. It never would have been late. You just gave up. Now that I'm here, don't start again by giving up on us now. Please."

He lifts my hands, and without looking away from me, presses kisses to both hands, holding them to his lips for a long time. He's unwilling to let me go. He needs my touch to feel good… to feel real.

I tug my hands out of his grip and he looks torn. I'm still crying because of his words and because I'm just crazy to be letting this happen, but I know now that this is right, though I am scared.

I need and want Edward. Only Edward.

I move closer to him, nodding my acceptance of him loving me. I fall into his arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

And then we kiss.

* * *

**A.N.: So what did you think? Do any of you think Bella thinks too much? I do. I hate the kind of Bella who's unsure of herself and can't just decide... which is ironic since I wrote her like this. Lol! She's up and down, but from here on out I think you'll like Bella. She's becoming levelheaded. I promise. You'll find out more by clicking the next button since the other chapter will be up. So click click click!**

**Oh! And please review! Thanks! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

******A.N.: Here's the second chapter of two postings! Hope you like! ;) ENJOY!**

******And here are the pics for this chapter: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/01/all-it-took-was-three-days-ch-10-pics dot html**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I pull my lips from his after a few minutes and whisper, "Take me inside. Make love to me."

Edward nods, pecking a quick kiss to me before taking my hand and leading me into his house. He pulls his coat off of me, throwing it onto the couch, before turning me around to face him. With another kiss to my lips, he picks me up bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck as he slowly carries me upstairs to his room, me pecking kisses at his neck. He groans as I do so, and I smile internally.

Finally, we're inside his room. Edward drops me to my feet gently, taking hold of my neck and passionately kissing me as I grip his waist, pulling him closer so I could feel him. I pull away so I could peel off his tux jacket and undo his tie. He fights to find the zipper to my dress.

"You better not decide to rip this dress, Edward. I actually like it."

Edward laughs and finally finds it on the side, pulling it down. Then he puts his hands to my shoulders, and with his thumb and index finger slides the sleeves off of me, letting the dress drop in a pool at my feet. I'm just left in my silver heels and panties. There was no way I could wear a bra with that dress and I'm kind of glad, too. The way Edward is worshipping me with his eyes makes me feel beautiful and wanted.

I step out of the dress and step closer to Edward. I undo all the buttons at a painfully slow pace, according to the narrowing of his eyes and growl. I eye him in a way that tells him to shut up… I want him to love me slowly. I want to actually remember each touch, each kiss, each thrust of his hips and each sound he makes to show me he loves me.

I then yank the shirt off of him and move to his pants. I remember he still has his shoes on, so I kneel before him and pull off the loafers he had on, also slipping off my heels, before pressing a kiss to his hard abdomen and unzipping his pants, my hands gripping the fabric at his thighs and pulling them down till they were at his ankles. Edward kicks them off, as well as his socks, before pulling me to my feet and into his arms. He kisses me again and I press my hands to his cheeks and hold him there.

I feel him cupping my ass and then I'm lifted into the air. Instinctively, I wrap my legs around his waist, and then I feel him walking us to his bed before I'm plopped down onto the mattress. I scoot myself toward the head of the bed as he crawls over me.

Lips suck at my neck as our hands fight to get eachother's underwear off. Edward's cock pokes into my thigh and I adjust myself so he's hitting the right spot.

"Please, Edward. Make love to me," I whimper. Forest green eyes penetrate my soul as I'm filled with his cock. _"Ungh!"_

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispers in my ear, before he starts to rock in and out of me. Our lips are always attached, and if not, they're on eachother's skin. I'm clawing at his back and pushing my feet into his ass so he could push harder into me.

"Edward… I–" I moan.

"Come on, Bella… I want to feel you come." Another hard thrust into me.

"Ahh!" I scream as that thrust sennds me over the edge. I'm lifting my hips more into him, going faster 'cause I need to ride this out. I kiss him passionately and I feel like I'm on Cloud 9. After that, Edward releases into me, collapsing his body on top of me and pecking kisses all over my face.

"That was–"

"Uh huh," I whimper.

Another kiss to my lips. And another. I can't stop kissing him. I don't want to stop.

"Thank you for being with me tonight. Thank you for letting me love you, Bella," Edward whispers to me after he rolls off of me. I'm tucked into his side and I'm about to drift off to sleep. His bed is so comfy and I don't think I'll be able to sleep another night without him next to me.

**~OoO~**

Sometime in the middle of the night, I wake up. I don't know why, but I just do. Last night… it was so amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I'm still in Edward's arms, my back to him. He's breathing steadily into my neck and his good hand is holding my left hand. I feel so safe, so loved. I push myself up because I'm now thirsty and try my best to pull out of Edward's embrace, not that I really want to. I blink my eyes to wake myself up some and chance a glance out the huge window in Edward's room. The moon is huge tonight… all pure white and round and shining bright. I wrap myself in a throw blanket I find at the foot of the bed and go downstairs to get my water before returning to the room.

I decide that because I'm not so sleepy anymore, I'll just drink my water and stare at the full moon that's hovering over Forks tonight. I get caught up in looking out the window when I hear the rustling of bed sheets come from behind me. I look there to see Edward sitting up. He must have sensed that I wasn't in his arms anymore.

"What are you doing?" he asks in a husky, sleep filled voice.

"Just looking at the moon. It's so big… so bright. I've never seen it like that before."

"Me neither. But I have to say it makes you look like an angel."

I blush at his compliment and thank God that it's dark so he can't see. I turn back to the window, seeing the moonlight cast over my milky skin. I glow. I can feel Edward's eyes on me, watching me, and I know he's not going to be able to resist getting up and holding me in his arms.

And I was right.

Not a minute later did I hear him scoot off the bed and stand behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I slide my hand up his arm and rub it back and forth. I feel him kiss light pecks to my neck and I lean more into his touch, tilting my head to the side so he could have better access. I still feel safe in his arms and I don't think I've ever felt something quite like this with anyone else but Edward. Not even with Jacob and not even with Emmett. I'd thought that because they were both hulky men, I would feel protected in their huge arms and bodies, but no… Edward was perfect in every possible way, even with that temper of his, and I feel wonderful when I'm with him.

I turn myself around and link my arms around his neck, letting the blanket drop to reveal my still naked self. Edward looks me over with lust filled eyes and when they return to my face, I stand on my tip toes to kiss him deeply. He responds to me immediately, opening his mouth more and letting our tongues tangle. He holds onto my waist tightly as our bodies writhe with one another.

And then he kneels down, taking my left leg and throwing it over his shoulder till my pussy is open for him to just dive in. I know what he wants to do and I'm not going to stop him. He'd only done this once with me from what I could remember of our crazy, sex filled night the night before and it was amazing. As soon as I feel his nose pressing against my clit, him breathing my scent in, I press my back up against the glass of the window and relax, ready for the pleasure he is going to bestow upon me.

I see his tongue peek out and flick against my clit lightly. It sends vibrations through my body and I couldn't help but thrust my hips into his face.

"More," I plead.

"Of course." He does it again, more pressure to it this time and I let out a low moan. Edward keeps at it, sucking at my clit and rolling his tongue in and out of my pussy while gripping my thighs hard. I can't help massaging my breasts and tugging at my sensitive nipples to feel even more pleasure.

"Edward… Edward… Edward!" I whimper, my voice growing louder and louder with each pass of his tongue. My stomach tightens and I know I'm extremely close. I lower my hands from my chest and into his mess of hair, tangling my fingers through the locks and gripping them tightly each time I feel a little jolt of pleasure from his tongue on my clit.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" I scream, throwing my head back and holding his head to my pussy as I thrust my hips back and forth, riding out my intense orgasm. After I calm down, Edward returns to a standing position. He kisses me and I can taste myself on him, and then he lifts me up and carries me back to bed.

He hovers over me, pressing light kisses to my lips, and then enters me in a slow push, rocking in and out of me slowly. I hold him close to me and kiss him back as I once again am brought to an amazing peak before falling from it as he comes in me, his thrusts never once stopping until we both can't anymore.

Edward rolls off me and we're back in the same position I woke up in not half an hour ago. I roll to face him, ready to say the words I feel for him, but he's already asleep. Love making sure knocks him out. I smile knowing that I was like that twenty-four hours ago.

I love Edward Cullen so much and he loves me, too. But I know I can't love him if I'm still engaged to Emmett. I have to choose.

And my choice is Edward.

I have to call off the engagement with Emmett and end our relationship. It's the right thing to do. I won't keep a secret relationship with Edward because it's not fair to either of them. Because though I love Edward and will have him in my bed at times, I'll be married to Emmett and I'll be deceiving him our entire marriage. And it will also mean I'm only using Edward because I refuse to choose only him.

So my decision is made… I'm telling Emmett it's over between us. I don't want to break his heart, and I don't want to lose him completely. He'd always be one of my best friends, and I do love him, but not like I love Edward. I want Edward and I can't live without him.

Just as dawn approaches, I slide out of Edward's hold on me. I want to kiss him, but I know I'll wake him up. I have to leave now. I have to return to Seattle. I will wait until Emmett returns from his business trip to tell him my choice – I refuse to do it on the phone. But I can't stay with Edward until then. It's just wrong. So that's why I'm leaving. But I've left my heart with him and I only hope he doesn't get mad that I left him, that he doesn't think I left because I'm choosing Emmett.

I borrow a big tee shirt, boxers and a pair of basketball shorts from Edward, refusing to put my dress and heels back on. It's only temporary until I head back to the inn where I'll throw on my clothes that I wore yesterday afternoon just to head home in. I need to get out of Forks now.

I go downstairs into what I think is an office and find a piece of paper and a pen. I write out a note to Edward before going back upstairs to his room. I press a kiss to my fingers and touch his hand that's lying on my side of the bed.

"I'll see you soon, Edward," I whisper. "I love you."

And then I leave, going straight to the inn to pack up my stuff and convince the woman at the desk to let me check out earlier than what policy allows, even if she has to charge me; I don't care. I just need to leave. And then I'm in my car and driving back to my home in Seattle.

* * *

**A.N.: YAY! Bella finally accepts her love for Edward! :) About time, huh? Hopefully you all understand her decision to leave. It's not because she wants to, but that she has to. Leaving Edward, even if for just a little while, was hard for her, but she can't continue her affair with him anymore while she's still technically engaged to Emmett. Once she's a free woman she'll go back to Edward or have Edward come to her.**

**What do you think Edward will think about when he sees Bella gone? You'll find out next chapter - EPOV!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :) xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

******A.N.: Next chapter! EPOV! You're gonna read his reaction to Bella leaving the next morning and what he's gonna do about it! ENJOY! :D**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I wake up completely rested. Last night was amazing and I think I finally got Bella to feel for me, to love me and to see that I'm the better person. I know I have a temper problem, but I can fix that. In fact, I haven't really lost my temper on her since the day we met. I may have laid it on her thick about my intentions and that I know she feels love for me last night, but I didn't blow up at Bella and she didn't return it either.

But I am better for her because I truly love her, probably unlike Emmett. Emmett is thirty now, I think, and I remember a time when he said he wanted to be married with kids by the time he was in his thirties. He's at that point now, and here's Bella, ready to settle for anyone who'd show her attention and feelings of 'love'. Emmett is just there and she is willing to have a life with him because he could take care of her and maybe love her, but not the way I love her.

I'd worship Bella and beg on my hands and knees for forgiveness should I fuck up. I'd bring her flowers everyday because I want to, and not because I want forgiveness. I'd buy her a necklace or earrings because I want her to look beautiful, not because I'm trying to buy her affection or forgiveness. That's what Emmett does because he doesn't know how to handle situations like that.

And now that I feel I've got Bella to love me completely, I want to ask her to marry me. I know it's soon – three days! But I can't see myself without her and I want her to be completely mine as soon as possible. We may have to get to know eachother some more, but I'm positive she's the one for me and I'm the one for her. Not Emmett.

I roll over to face the love of my life, a grin on my face. Bella may not be awake, but I'd gladly just watch her sleep until she's ready to wake. And then, of course, I'd show how much I love her by making love to her and making her breakfast to eat in bed. Maybe we can have a day together in Port Angeles today. I know we were there last night, but there's other stuff there for her to see and do, and I'd like to spend a full day with her.

But when I open my eyes, I don't see anyone there. I touch the sheets and they're cold. _Huh? Where the fuck did she go?_ I shoot up out of the bed, find some pajama pants and look all over the house for Bella. I'm really hoping she's in the bathroom or in the kitchen, or maybe admiring my untouched piano. I know I've become influenced to play it again because of her, and I could even play for her today instead of spending a day outside of my house. But she's not around.

"Bella!" I scream out, hoping she'll answer, even though I know she isn't in the house. Where the fuck did she go? Did she leave? Did she go back to Emmett? I am so pissed that she couldn't face me, that she couldn't tell me that she wanted to be with him. That's a cowardly move of her to bolt.

Did she believe I don't love her or maybe I was wrong and that she didn't love me back? No… that can't be it. She wouldn't have asked me to make love to her after crying in front of me as I laid my heart on the line for her. God damn it! I have to think rationally here… think of reasons she had to go other than going back to Emmett.

I know she loves me… she looks at me like I'm everything to her. I can't explain it, but she looks at me like I look at her. I don't know if she looks at Emmett the same way, but she told me his attitude toward things she likes. If he doesn't like the things she does, he should still suck it up and do things she likes with her. And to just do things for her. He doesn't seem to love her like I do, 'cause if he did, he'd be all around perfect and Bella wouldn't have had to tell me his flaws, or confirm my suspicions.

I know that even though she hasn't said the three little words I've said to her a shit load of times, she feels something strong for me. She couldn't have left because she didn't love me.

I grab at my hair as I pace my room, trying to think of reasons. I then look up and see a folded up piece of paper on my nightstand with my name in girly script on the sheet. I walk over and pick it up, reading it.

_Dear Edward,_

_If you're reading this, then you know I've left. But understand that there is a reason that I did. I wish I didn't, but I had to. I'm thinking of Emmett. And before you start blowing up and swearing like a sailor, I didn't leave to go back to Emmett… well, I did, but not because I want him. _

_I WANT YOU. Only you. _

_For Emmett's sake, and for my own, I'm not going to be the woman who breaks his heart in a selfish way, with him finding out in a cruel way about us being together. I can't lose him, Edward. He's become so close to me, and we started out as friends, good friends, until he asked me out – and then it led to more. But it was always a friendship between us. I can't lose him forever because of us being together._

_I don't regret the days we spent with eachother, so know I'm not ashamed of us. But I don't want to break his heart like that. A heart is a very fragile thing, as you know because your heart was broken twice – once by your bitch of an ex-fiancée, and a second time by Emmett. He may have hurt you, but he doesn't deserve the same treatment – no one truly does as much as we sometimes wish it upon eachother. _

_I need to tell him that I don't love him anymore, and that I probably never did, even if I did say I did. I need to tell him in Seattle when he returns, which should be in a few days. As much as I want to, I can't stay in Forks with you until he returns. I need to be home to clear my head before I tell him what happened between us._

_I promise it won't be long before I see you again._

_Yours always,_

_Bella xoxo_

Well… I'm glad she's not really leaving me. I'd be heartbroken a third time, and you know that saying that everything comes in threes. I realize that after reading that letter that she left for Emmett's sake, to not hurt him because she's been with me. No one deserves to find out their significant other is cheating on them, but it's worse when caught in the act or that someone else blabs. It needs to come from Bella herself because it's Bella whom Emmett will be mad with the most because she's his fiancée. She needs to lay it all out on the table to him, hoping he'd understand and that they may not be together as a couple anymore, but that she still wants Emmett in her life.

Hell, if I can convince her to be my wife, he'll be her brother-in-law, but God, let's hope he actually forgives us for deceiving him.

All I know is that I'm ready to forgive Emmett. He may have hurt me in the past, but that's where it is – in the past. It's time for me to get over it. I only hope that after we put our problems aside that he'll forgive me for taking Bella from him because after I met her, I fell in love with her and I want her so badly that it really hurts my heart for her to be away, and I know she loves me back in some way or another; she did say she was mine in the letter.

Emmett may not want to forgive me, but I pray he does. I want my brother back.

But first things first… fuck no was I waiting for Bella to return to me. I need to see her now. I'll support her, be by her side when she tells Emmett because I can't wait for the day he comes pounding on my door, fucking angry with me. I need to face this head on with her. I'm equally responsible for being with Bella, and I'm taking her away from him, so I really need to see Emmett face to face with Bella by my side as I tell him my true feelings for her.

I just hope it all works out between us three.

Only problem is that I have no idea where the fuck Bella lives in Seattle. I don't want to call her. I don't want her to know I'm coming down to see her. I want to surprise her and stay with her, work out a plan with her for telling Emmett. I understand she wanted to do it alone, but when you're in a fully committed relationship, you're not to stand alone when obstacles get in our way. We need to be with eachother when we tell Emmett.

I then remember that her cell number was on the business card she gave me – the business card for the therapist office she works at. That's in Seattle! I run down the stairs to my office and find the small rectangle with **Bella Swan** written in bold on it. I find the number on the office and call it. I guess she won't be there, but I can ask a receptionist where she lives.

"Dr. Gerandy's office. How can I help you?" a nasally voice answered. I looked down at the card, and sure enough she worked for a Dr. Gerandy.

"Hi, I'm looking for Bella Swan," I say.

"She's not in today. She's been out for a few days due to an out of town obligation. Can I take a message? Is it urgent?"

"I'm looking for her, but not for a therapy session. See, I'm an old friend of hers from college," I lie. "We found eachother and she gave me her card with her cell number on it and where she worked, but no home address. And I found out I'm going to be in Seattle soon for a few days, hoping to surprise her with a visit. I was just wondering if you had the information on hand."

"I'll check her personal file. Can you hold for a minute?"

"Sure." I'm then greeted by horrible elevator music, me bouncing my leg impatiently. Finally, I'm speaking to the receptionist. She gives me the address and I thank her, hanging up.

I decide that I won't go down to Seattle today. I'd let Bella have a day to herself to figure things out before I surprise her. But tomorrow I will be seeing her and I will stay with her until the day Emmett comes back from his trip. And I will either convince Bella to move up to Forks with me, or I'll just move to Seattle myself.

But for now, I have an appointment with my piano. Bella has inspired me to go back to writing music for the fun of it, and not for my job. And the first thing I'm going to compose is a song just for Bella.

* * *

**A.N.: So what did you think? Did any of you think he'd just overreact and do some home damage because Bella was gone? Lol! Some of you may have already believed he was going to go after her, so if you did you were on the right track! They're a team, so they both have to tell Emmett the truth.**

**Oh and the last part of the chapter where Edward calls Bella's job for her home address... I assume this never happens. A personal file is, well, personal. Just like you don't give out any of your personal information when someone calls you (well, except family/friends), most likely Bella's job wouldn't give that stuff out. It's fiction, so... *shrugs shoulders*. Let's just assume the receptionist was stupid haha!**

**Okay, I'm done talking. I'll see you all soon with another chapter! We're cutting in close to the end now!**

**Please review! BYE! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

******A.N.: Next update! We're back to BPOV! Hope you lke it!**

******I was glad that a couple reviews praised Edward for being a good sport about Bella leaving to go back home. He's satisfied she wants him. But he's not going to last being without her for so long lol!**

******Bella remember something quite important when she gets back to Seattle... what could it be? And oh yeah... there's a lil twist heading your way! ;)**

******Pics will be posted later... I promise. If you haven't checked out my blog with pics for this story, go check them out! k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com. Heed warning that pics for Ch 5 are NSFW if you haven't seen any of these pics before!**

******ENJOY! :D**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

The drive back to Seattle was excruciating. And not because it was a long four hour trip down and had horrendous traffic, but because I'm missing Edward so much.

I hated leaving him, but I had to. And I really hope he finds my letter explaining everything. I need him to know that I want him and that I didn't leave him to be cruel.

I had tears in my eyes the entire trip home and a few times when I stopped for a break, I just sobbed. My heart aches for Edward. It knew something… someone was missing. I had to keep reminding myself that it was only for a few days and then I'd return to him.

Maybe I could convince him to move here.

Finally, I'm back in my house. Just as I finished unpacking, I check the time on my bedside alarm clock and notice that it is one in the afternoon.

And then I gasp.

"Shit!" I scream. I forgot my parents were arriving in Seattle this afternoon because of the scheduled engagement party I was throwing for me and Emmett in a few days. I was all caught up in the whirlwind romance with Edward and my conscious nagging at me to end it all with Emmett if I wasn't set on spending my life with him that I completely spaced out about my parents coming up.

I grab my keys and race to my car, driving to SeaTac to pick up my parents. As I make my way to the airport, I check my emails from the past few days. I accumulated a lot in the three days I was with Edward. But my eyes zoom in on the email that my mother had sent the day I left to meet Edward to tell me what time her and my dad's flight came in and what terminal.

After finding out the info, I close my email app on my phone and continue my drive.

I arrive just in time to see people getting off the arrived plane, keeping an eye out for my parents. After three minutes, I see them coming out of the baggage pick-up area. My mom squeals and races towards me, yanking me into a tight hug. It's been a while since I'd seen them last, so I relish being in my mother's tight embrace. Eventually she releases me to let me quickly hug my dad, but then pulls me back in again.

"Oh Bella! I missed you," she says.

"Missed you, too, Mom."

"I'm so happy that you and Emmett finally are settling down. I just _cannot_ wait for the wedding and of course the grandbabies I'll be getting!"

My heart tugs at the thought of my mother believing I'm still marrying Emmett. I know she'd understand my reasoning for leaving Emmett, but it still bugs me that she thinks she'll be getting grandchildren from me and Emmett. When with Emmett, I never gave much thought to having kids. Like yeah, I wanted them eventually, but I was content in waiting till I was sure.

But now… I cannot take my mind off having kids… with Edward. I can see it all with him and I wouldn't be against popping out a child that had a part of him now, if I had to be honest.

Anyway…

"So I was thinking we could grab some lunch or go to dinner in a couple of hours," I say, taking my mother's mind off Emmett and me. "And then we can head back to my house and veg out. Sound okay?"

"Sounds great, honey," Renee says.

"I'm all for food now, Bells," Charlie chimes in.

"Then let's go!" I exclaim happily.

We head out to get our lunch at a restaurant in the city that wasn't all too fancy. I try to pay the check, but my father grabbed at the bill before I could and also had his credit card ready, me not even knowing it. Sneaky. He tries to tell me that I'm putting up with them for a few days that the least they could do was pay for a meal or two. I grudgingly accept it.

While on the drive back to my place, with my dad driving as Renee and I had quite a bit of wine, my mother starts chatting my ear off about her new hobby of studying new age beliefs. From the backseat she tells me about auras and other nonsense. I pretend to listen and my dad tunes his wife out completely. Eventually we get back to my house and my mom stops talking about whatever she was talking about.

Since we just had lunch, I decide that dinner could wait a few more hours. But my mom insists on helping me come up with something to make. We settle on something simple as grilling burgers and hot dogs. After deciding what to make, I ask my mom to help me make the bed in the guestroom, but not before I quickly go use the bathroom because all the wine was about to leak out if I didn't.

Just as I enter the bathroom, the house phone rings and I instinctively yell out for my dad to answer it.

**~OoO~**

**Charlie POV**

I'm glad to see my baby girl again. It's been a couple of months since hers and Emmett's last visit down to Arizona. To be honest I'm not entirely sure that I would like Emmett to be married to Bella. There's nothing bad about him that would make him not worthy for my daughter, but there's something that tells me that neither of them really love eachother, at least not in the way I love my wife, Renee.

Yeah, Renee is cuckoo, but I love her and I love that she is cuckoo. It makes her her. But Emmett and Bella seem like they tolerate eachother. I know Bella never really took Jake's death well. He was everything to her. I loved him like he was my son and I would have been proud to have him officially in the family. But even then I was thinking that Jake wasn't meant for Bella either.

They were so young, only twenty-three when they decided to get married. I was young, too, when I married Renee, but in this day in age, I thought women were independent and were willing to get married late in life. Not only did I want my daughter to not date a boy or marry one until she was at least thirty, I also believed she was one who would wait because she was always headstrong… stubborn. Until she and Jake got together, she wasn't thinking much about boys and getting married. She was content with how her life was and she wanted to focus on becoming a doctor – any kind of doctor.

High school came and went, and so did college. Her romance with Jake was too good to be true, for both me and Bella. And then Jake tragically died and it tore Bella apart. She lost the love of her life, according to her. Like I said, Jake was a good guy, a good man to Bella, but I believed that someone else was out there, that Jake wasn't the one for her.

She found Emmett, but again, to me Emmett didn't come off as a guy who'd get married and have kids. He and Bella were friends for a year or so until they started dating, and he came off as a guy who didn't know what to do in a relationship. He'd shower Bella with gifts galore, and use them as a way to get forgiveness out of her from what I heard. To me that didn't sound like an honorable man or even a man in love.

Renee doesn't really see it, but I do and I know Bella does… Bella doesn't love Emmett like that. I have a feeling it's all for convenience. Renee told me how their relationship began, that Emmett was a shoulder for Bella to cry on after she lost Jake and that friendship bloomed in a relationship. But I don't see the twinkle in my daughter's eyes when she looks at Emmett. Hell, they don't even live together even after what? Three years of dating? Jake and Bella moved in together immediately after they moved up north for college, knowing we couldn't stop them since they were so far from us. But you'd think that Bella and Emmett, who are adults, would move in not too long after starting their relationship. And now that they're engaged, wouldn't Emmett be moving in really soon? They certainly couldn't be living apart like they are now once they're married.

Also Bella seems to be deflecting anything involving hers and Emmett's engagement when my wife brings it up, so I think something's up. I'm just not sure.

After eating lunch and me driving the two drunk women who both have a special place in my heart back to Bella's home, we 'veg' out, as Bella termed it, and she and her mother decide what to do about dinner. I don't even want to think about dinner, I'm so stuffed.

Renee tells me she and Bella are going to set up the guestroom and that I can watch TV if I want. I'm obviously not needed. I hear the bathroom door close and then a few seconds later, the phone rings. I'm frozen; I don't want to answer my daughter's phone. Besides, Bella will answer it from wherever she is if she's not the one in the bathroom. After two rings, turns out Bella is in the bathroom and from there she calls out for me to just answer it.

"Hello?" I greet.

"Hello? Charlie?"

Oh… it's Emmett.

"Oh, hey Emmett. How've you been?"

"I've been okay. Was on a business trip in New York."

"Good. So, uh, do you want me to get Bella?"

"No, it's okay. I just called to say that I'm leaving now. Turns out my trip here wasn't going to take as long as planned, so I thought I'd just catch a red eye home. I'm in a hurry now to get to the airport; packing as I'm speaking with you. So do you mind just telling Bella that? As well as I'll see her tomorrow since it'll be really late when I come home tonight?"

"Sure, son. Safe flight home."

"Of course, sir. See you tomorrow."

We hang up and I remind myself to tell Bella.

But honestly… I soon forget because there's a baseball game on. And I don't remember until the next morning.

**~OoO~**

**BPOV (again)**

I relieve myself and exit the bathroom, my dad still on the phone. I ignore what he's saying and head back to the guest room where my mother is unpacking hers and my dad's suitcase.

"Help me make the bed?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods. I grab the sheet set I have in the closet outside the room and we both start making the bed. As we do so I work up the courage to tell my mom the truth.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"I'm calling off the engagement," I say outright.

My mother is silent and then sighs heavily. "I had a feeling something was wrong."

"How?"

"Well… one, you have a huge hickey on you neck. No way did Emmett do that because he doesn't seem like a guy who would, nor does it look like it's from when he left. It looks too fresh."

I gasp and cover my neck with my hand. I can't believe Edward left me a fucking hickey! We're not in high school.

"Two, because you kept deflecting any conversation revolving around you and Emmett. Surely, a woman who just got engaged would want to talk even just a little bit about wedding plans. And three, your aura shows that you are in love, but your father and I both know you're not in love with Emmett. Well, your father thinks I'm blind to it, but I know. You are content with Emmett. You love him an entire different way than with another man. So who is it?"

"Um…his brother," I squeak, clenching my eyes shut. I don't know how my mother will react.

Then I heard her let out a small giggle. "The other Cullen brother. Your love life is a soap opera, Bella."

"Don't I know it. Mom… I really love Edward. That's Emmett's brother. Edward. He's so much different than Emmett and it's refreshing. At first I hated him. He was acting like such an asshole to me when I showed up on his doorstep a few days ago to ask him to see Emmett and forgive him for the 'bad blood' between them so Edward could see his brother get married. But then I found out what happened between them. Emmett did wrong, but he wants to own up to his sins now and wanted his baby brother to be there with him, but Edward was so…"

"Douchey?"

"Yes! Douchey! He didn't even want to listen to me. Once I said I was Emmett's fiancée, he slammed the door in my face. But I finally convinced him to listen to me, and we argued and then we had sex. _Really _good sex, Mom. So intense and passionate and I started falling for him, though I wanted to put him out of my mind completely because I'm with Emmett."

"What changed your mind, other than you falling madly in love with Edward?" my mom asks dreamily.

"We went out on a date last night," I admit. "He took me to the ballet, Mom. _Romeo and Juliet!_ Edward and I share common interests and when we weren't arguing, we were able to actually talk to one another. He wants to take care of me. I know Emmett wants to, too, but his intentions and Edward's are different entirely. And Edward said he'd do things for me or give me things for the sake of wanting to, not because he feels like he has to.

"Emmett is very materialistic, and he and I don't share the same interests, really. And he feels that in order to get my forgiveness, flowers or jewelry is the answer. Yes, I've accepted them because I don't want to fight. But he does that to butter me up or to replace actually trying to work out our differences. But Edward… he's very passionate. In everything! We fought, but I actually liked it. I liked being able to yell back at someone and getting through to them… sort of. Edward is just as stubborn as I am."

"I can tell you love, him, baby. The way you talk about it proves that though it's been only a few days, it's real and you want it and are willing to give up Emmett so you can be happy, as well as allow Emmett to be happy with someone else one day."

"I just don't want to hurt Emmett," I confess, a tear falling from my eye. "He and I may not be in love with eachother, but I do love him. He's my best friend. The only other guy in my life who could be like Jake."

"Bella, did you love Jake like you love Edward?" Renee asks.

"I loved Jacob, don't get me wrong. What he and I shared was amazing. I would have been very happy with Jake if he never died and we did get married. But now that I've met Edward, I don't think I would have been able to stay with Jake like I can't stay with Emmett. God knows I didn't want to give in to Edward because I was trying my best to stay devoted to Emmett, as he is my fiancé, but true love cannot be stopped. And I truly love Edward. It hurts to be away from him."

"Bella… you're father and I really did love Jacob. He would have been an amazing husband and father to any children you conceived. We loved him like a son we never had. We were very happy with you being with him. But the glimmer you have in your eyes now… you never had that with Jake. I'm sure along the road something would have changed between you and Jake, especially if you did end up meeting Edward at some point. I don't think Jacob was _the one_ for you. But I believe Edward is."

"I want you and Dad to meet him. Soon. I just want to get through this road bump first. You'd like him, Mom. And maybe Dad will, too. He did act a little tough and guarded when I was officially with Jake and when I brought Emmett down to meet you both. No doubt he would when he meets Edward."

"I hope so, too. I want to meet the man who stole my daughter's heart and brought her back to life."

We laugh and my mom hugs me tightly, telling me all will be okay.

* * *

**A.N.: So... thoughts? Please leave a review because I want to know what you all thought! :D**

**And uh oh! Charlie made a boo boo in forgetting to tell Bella Emmett was coming home early! Did anyone see that coming?**

**I like this Renee... she isn't flaky, but she still has some character to her. Anybody else like her? What about Charlie? Sure he messed up, but he's a good guy at heart :) The conversation between Bella and Renee was sweet, right?**

**Okay... I'll see you all soon with another chapter in a couple of days! Again, pics will be up soon. I say go follow my blog either through Google or subscribing through email so you're up to date with the happenings of my blog! BYE! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

******A.N.: Suuuuuuper early posting! To be honest I'm only doing it this early because it's like 1:30 AM my time on 1/26/13 and I'm still up and because it'll most likely be posted later when I remember to actually sit in front of my computer to do so. I hate posting late so I'm doing it early for you all! :D**

******Um... forgot to post those pics. I'm a fail. They're up now! So here's the link: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/01/all-it-took-was-three-days-ch-12-pics dot html**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Eventually we all go to bed. It was very hard trying to get to sleep because I didn't have Edward next to me to hold me. I definitely slept better with him, and now I can't really sleep at all.

I hope he really did read my letter to him and understands the feelings I conveyed in it.

In the morning, around nine, I get up and go about my usual routine. It doesn't feel as different as not being able to sleep without Edward, but I really wish I could be with him every morning from here on out. I just have to end things civilly with Emmett and then I can have a forever amount of mornings to experience with Edward.

I make enough coffee for me and my parents and get started on making French toast for us all. My parents come walking into the kitchen just as I'm plating everything.

"Smells good, Bells," my dad comments, sitting down. My mom is making them their coffee and then sits down as well.

"Thanks Dad," I say with a smile. We start to eat and then I'm bombarded with news I never was expecting.

"Oh damn! I totally forgot to tell you, Bella. Emmett left New York last night. He called to let you know."

My fork drops onto my plate with a loud clang. "What?"

"Yeah. He caught a red eye flight back to Seattle and that he would see you tomorrow. Or today, since he said he'd see you tomorrow last night, meaning he'd see you today."

"What?! Dad! How could you forget to tell me?!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry, honey. I forgot. There was a game on last night and then I got tired and went to bed before I could remember to tell you."

"I can't believe you forgot. Information like that is extremely important! Especially since I need to tell him something very important. Now I'm going to be fucking frantic until Emmett arrives. Thanks a lot, Dad!"

My mother hits my father upside his head. "I can't believe my own husband neglected to pass on information like that. Don't you know that Bella is breaking up with Emmett?"

"What?" my dad asks, completely surprised.

"Yeah. I'm breaking up with him. I met someone else. And now that I only found out my fiancé is arriving soon, I have no idea how to break it to him. I was expecting to get at least two more days to think about what I'm actually going to say."

"How about saying you're breaking up with him? Simple enough."

"I can't just do that. I need to give Emmett a legitimate reason for dumping him less than a week after I accepted his proposal."

"Well, I'm sure he'd understand that you meeting someone else means you can't be with him."

"No… there's a chance he won't because it's his own brother I fell in love with."

"What?"

"I'll explain it all later, Dad."

"No, I think you should tell me now."

My mom tells him everything I told her last night, leaving out the part of me having some really great sex with Edward, sex that happened multiple times. Though me sleeping with Emmett's brother was sort of implied.

"Bella, I can't believe you cheated on Emmett. Meeting someone and wanting to give it a try is one thing and completely reasonable as to why you want to break up with Emmett, but actually _cheating_ on him was wrong, despite how in love with Edward you are. No one really likes to find out they've been cheated on."

"Yeah, but at least I'm being honest with Emmett, rather than hiding it and lying to him more when I break it to him that I don't want to marry him. At least I'm giving it to him outright, rather than risking that he'd find out a different time. Especially since it's his own brother I want to be with. That's completely cruel of me to dump him without a real explanation and then one day bump into him on the arm of his own brother with whom he has fought with for the last five years. I got to make things right and so do both of them."

"Fine," Charlie breathes. "I still think it was completely wrong for you to cheat on Emmett, especially with his brother when all you wanted was to bring the two back together. But if you're happy, then I support you."

I hug my dad, but then start to freak out about Emmett coming any time now. I start pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to tell Emmett. I'm jutted out of my thoughts thanks to Renee Swan.

"Bella… go get ready!" my mom yells at me. "And cover up that damn hickey! You don't need to show it off in front of Emmett. You showing how Edward _takes care_ of you isn't going to make the 'breaking up' conversation better."

My father covers his ears and starts belting out 'la-la-la' loudly. "I don't need to hear about my daughter's intimacy! For all intents and purposes, she's five!"

I scoff and am about to run into my room to go get ready. Fuck showering. I just need to put some clothes on and cover up the bruise on my neck with some make up. But just before I could jump into my bedroom to do what I need to do, my doorbell rings.

"Fuck! No! He can't be here already," I whine. "I'm not dressed, I still have the hickey exposed and I have no idea what the hell to say to him."

"Tell him the truth," my dad says with a shrug. "They find out anyway."

"Are you not telling me something, Dad?"

"No! I heard that line in a movie!"

The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it, Bella," my mom says. "You just throw on something else and try your best to cover up your neck. Your father and I will distract him until you come back out."

"Okay." I run out and slam my bedroom door just as the bell rings a third time and my mom opens the front door.

**~OoO~**

**EPOV**

I leave Forks early to try and beat some traffic down to Seattle, and because I couldn't wait any longer to get to Bella. I hope Emmett hasn't shown up at her place yet. I hope he's still in New York and won't come back in a couple of days. I need to be with her when all goes down.

Around ten, I get to the address I was given yesterday. The house is beautiful and I can see that it's something Bella lives in. The elements on the outside are true to Bella's taste. Not that I know everything Bella likes, but I can see that it has a woman's touch to the outside and doesn't show one bit of Emmett.

I exit my car and jog up the stairs to the porch and ring the doorbell. Once and then a second time because no one answered it after thirty seconds or so, though Bella is here. Her car is in the driveway. And I hear voices coming from inside, so there's proof that someone is close by and taking a long time to answer the door.

I ring it a third time just as I hear the door unlock and a pretty older woman answers the door. I can see Bella in her looks, so I'm hoping this was her mother.

"Hi… is Bella home?" I ask, even though I know she is. Again, her car is in the driveway.

"Yes. Though we weren't expecting you."

"Excuse me?" I'm confused. Does this woman know who I am?

"You're Edward, right?" she wonders, wanting to get confirmation. "'Cause you look like him."

"Yes. I am."

"Then come on in." She smiles at me and opens the door up more. I step in further and then she presses her hand to my chest. "Wait!" She narrows her eyes at me, as if she's trying to read my mind or something. "Yes… I can feel your aura. It's just as strong as Bella's. Both of you match. You love her very much, don't you?"

"Yes… I do."

She harrumphs. "I can tell thanks to the hickey on your neck. You both match there as well."

I laugh, liking Bella's mother a lot. We walk further into the house, me seeing how homey the house is and also has a feminine touch to it that screams Bella.

"Bella is getting dressed," she continues. "We were all a little worried that it was your brother. Though we wouldn't be if my _husband_ told us we would be expecting Emmett today after the phone call last night." She glances over to an older man that looks like Bella, or more like Bella looks like him, sitting at the kitchen table and glares at him.

"So Emmett is on his way?" I question.

"Should be. We hope it won't be for a while, but Bella was panicking that it was Emmett instead of you. I guess we can call her out now. I'm Renee, by the way. And that's Charlie. We're Bella's parents."

"Hi."

"Bella! It's not Emmett!" Renee calls out loudly, right next to me, too.

I see Bella come out, peeking from around the entryway of the hallway. Her eyes show she's scared to find out who is here, but once she sees it's me, her eyes widen and glimmer with happiness, as well as glisten with tears.

"Edward!" she squeals and then comes racing toward me, jumping into my arms. I catch her in time before she plowed me down. I can only feel my good hand gripping her ass, but I got a good hold on her with both.

Bella kisses me soundly and I have to pull away before I take her right in front of her parents. It's only been a day, but I missed her terribly and don't want her leaving me again, especially like how she did yesterday morning. She scared the shit out of me with her disappearance.

"I missed you, baby," I whisper to her.

"I missed you, too," Bella answers me, kissing me again. "I didn't want to leave, but I had to. Why did you come here? I thought I said I'd return to you once I settled everything between me and Emmett?"

"Did you really think I was gonna let you leave like that and wait for I don't know how long until you returned? I would have died without seeing you, Bella. Besides, it's you and me now. We're a packaged deal. We both have to be the ones to tell Emmett the truth. Not just you. And also it seems like good a time to grant my brother forgiveness after five long years. Though I doubt he'd want it after I tell him that I fell in love with you.

"But is it true? Your letter? You came back here to tell Emmett everything and leave him to be with me because you want me?"

"Yeah. I came back to break it all off with him. I can't keep lying to him when I don't feel for him in that way. It's not fair to any of us. Especially you. It certainly won't be fair if I want you and still marry him."

"No. It certainly won't. But I'd fight for you because I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. You make me feel so happy. It's been a long time since I've felt this content and more," Bella says.

Her confession has me weak in the knees. She loves me. She. Loves. Me!

I scoop her up and kiss her passionately, putting all the love I have for her in this kiss. But again, I have to stop before I fuck her in front of her parents. So far I think I'm in the good graces of Renee, but I've yet to hold a conversation with Bella's father. I'm sure he isn't all too keen about Bella and I when she's still technically engaged to Emmett. I don't know how he actually feels about Bella and Emmett together – perhaps he doesn't think they're right for eachother or maybe he wants them to get married. I only hope things will go up from here when it comes to me being with Bella in the eyes of her parents, especially Charlie.

"I'm glad you're not going to stay with Emmett after the past couple of days we had in Forks, Bella. I really do love you. And I'll take care of you. I promise."

"I know. I believe you, Edward. I love you, which means I'll take care of you for the rest of our lives. I think I've been waiting for you all my life."

I press a kiss to her lips and hold her to my side.

A few minutes later I officially meet the family as Bella's boyfriend, though she's still my brother's fiancée. It's a fucked up situation, but it won't be for long. Bella will officially be mine, and hopefully Emmett and I will fix the fuckery we endured the past five years. I want to put the past behind me and start anew with Bella. She makes me happy… happier than I've felt in five years. The negativity I've bottled up inside me needed to vanish and has since dissipated Bella has brought me to life again.

Now all I need to do is face Emmett.

And I don't need to wait any longer because the doorbell rings.

Again for the Swans.

We all know it's Emmett.

* * *

**A.N.: So... Edward and Bella reunite and Edward meets the parents. And Emmett's baaaaacccckkkk! How is it gonna go down? Pleaseeeee review!**

**Oh! And the line where Charlie says, "Tell him the truth. They find out anyway," is an actual line from Moonstruck - the father says it. Seriously... go watch the movie - the ending is seriously the best part of the movie! Cher's character's parents, aunt and uncle, and the grandfather (Old Man is his character name) are hilarious! But yeah... watch it on TV or just go buy it 'cause the movie is worth every penny! Or if you have Netflix and get the DVDs by mail, I looked it up and they offer the movie through the DVD by mail option (unfortunately not the online streaming which would be great). Sorry I keep trying to sell this movie to you all... I just love it!**

**Anyway... I may post again tomorrow (Sunday) and the epi on Monday morning because Monday afternoon the spring semester begins again... boo! :( I'd like to have this completed as we are in the final chapters of the story and would be pointless to carry it out with the every other day deal I've been doing. And I did say I wanted to have this complete by the end of January or before I went back to school and technically I don't go back to school until Mon afternoon... so yeah.**

**Thanks so much for reading! SOrry for the long AN. See you all tomorrow (hopefully) with the next chapter! BYE! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

******A.N.: The moment has arrived... Emmett is here! Let's see how it's all gonna go down...**

******ENJOY! :D**

******Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I'm hyperventilating.

Just when I thought all would be okay since Edward was here, all of it went out the window when the doorbell rings. I know it's Emmett. I'm not expecting anybody else.

I'm unable to move. I keep a good grip on Edward. I need him by me at all times. And since I'm incapable of answering my own door, Charlie has to do it for me.

"Emmett," my dad says in greeting when he opens the door, Emmett coming inside. My fiancé shakes my dad's hand. They ask eachother how well they are, both replying that all was well. Well, not for me exactly.

Emmett turns from my father and sees me. "Bella," he says with his signature grin plastered on his face. If I really were in love with Emmett, his grin, with the dimples exaggerated, would be one thing that made me fall in love with him. But alas it's not true. I only love him as a friend.

But then he sees that Edward is next to me. I had released Edward from my grip as to not brag that I am with him in front of Emmett. I don't want to brag about the fact that I can't marry Emmett because of Edward, but I will slowly send signals to Emmett that I am in love with his estranged brother.

"Edward?" Emmett asks, wondering if he really was seeing Edward here or if he was a mirage, a mind trick.

"Hi Emmett," Edward says. He doesn't smile. I know things will still be rough between the two of them, but at least Edward is meeting his brother halfway and agreeing to finally see him and forgive him.

Emmett steps closer and then pulls Edward into a big hug, in which Edward slowly wraps his arms around Emmett. I can tell he's still a bit defensive, still has a guard up, but again, at least he's making an attempt to get over the past.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. For everything."

"It's fine."

"It's been too long."

"Yes it has. Look… I'm sorry, too, Emmett. But you might not want to forgive me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Emmett wonders.

I have to stop Edward from admitting the truth about what has happened the last few days between him and I. I have to be the one to tell Emmett. He is my fiancé. Edward is his brother, but I can't have them at war with eachother again, especially over me, if Edward tells him. Emmett can be mad at me all he wants, so I have to be the one to tell. It'll hurt either way, most likely, but if I tell Emmett, it'd soften the blow of the fact that I slept and fell in love with his brother while still engaged to him.

"Edward, I have to tell him," I interrupt.

"I think I should be the one to tell him, though," Edward argues back.

"No… I have to." I look at him in a way to tell him to drop it and that I will do it. Edward reluctantly steps back and I start talking. But then…

"Before you say anything," Emmett cuts me off, "I have to talk to you. It's really important. But can we do it in private?"

"You know you can tell me anything, Emmett. And you can say it in front of my parents and your brother. I actually need my parents with me now anyway."

"Alright… Bella… I can't marry you."

_Huh?_

I'm totally shocked. Did Emmett just dump me? Did he really just say he couldn't marry me?

"What?!" I scream.

"I fell in love," he confesses.

"What are you talking about? You gave me a ring!" I stick out my hand to show him Exhibit A – my fucking huge diamond ring that he gave to me not days before when he proposed. "You gave me a ring, proposing to me! You love me!"

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward whispers. He looks a little upset.

"I'm yelling at your brother! That's what I'm doing! He proposed to me and now he says he's in love with another woman." But then I turn back to my fiancé? I guess I can call him my ex, but still… "It is a woman, right? Not that I'm against gay people, but that would just suck for me if whenever we had sex you've been imagining a guy beneath you–"

"It's a woman," Emmett reassures, cutting me off from my crazy ass rant.

I'm relieved, and somewhat embarrassed because of what I was spewing out a few seconds ago. But now I'm confused. "What the fuck happened, Emmett?"

"I met Rose."

"Rose?"

"She's this woman from the company I met with for the meeting in New York. I fell in love with her. It's more than I've ever felt before. I love you, Bella. I'll always love you. But Rose is my soulmate."

"But you proposed to me! You gave me a ring!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need that back."

My mouth drops open in complete shock. And then it screws up into a scowl. "Fine! Here!" I rip off the ring and throw it at Emmett.

"One day you'll know that this is the right thing, Bella," Emmett tells me, dropping down to his knees to retrieve the ring.

"And one day you'll drop dead and I'll come to your funeral in a red dress!" I shout back. I don't really mean that, but I'm fucking pissed off that Emmett just dumped me.

Yes, I'm being totally hypocritical. I was planning on breaking up with Emmett. I, too, met someone and fell in love – his own brother, his flesh and blood. But he was so nonchalant about the whole thing! He simply says he couldn't marry me because he met someone at an office and then asks for the ring back just like that.

My heart's not broken. I can't be because I never fully gave it to Emmett for him to break. It was Edward's all along. I'm more upset about how Emmett did the deed – that almost four years together meant nothing! And another reason I'm pissed is that he stole my thunder.

While I'm still having my internal hissy fit and Emmett is still on the floor trying to find the engagement ring, and my parents sitting on the couch all awkward-like, Edward then surprises me.

He just blurts out, "Bella, will you marry me?"

"What?" I ask, it laced with my pissed off tone of voice. I am surprised though.

"What?" Emmett shoots up from the ground with the ring in hand. He was totally not expecting that.

Edward turns to me, kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands in his. "Will you marry me?" he asks again.

I'm no longer angry. The love of my life just asked me to marry him and you can't be angry when that happens. I smile and nod. "Yes," I answer.

Edward stands up and kisses me. This is the first time Emmett would see the affection Edward and I have for eachother and he's probably dumbfounded and confused.

"I don't have a ring yet," Edward whispers so only I can hear.

"It's okay. I don't need it."

"Soon though."

I smile again and kiss my new fiancé soundly on his lips, bordering the fine line of what's appropriate and what's not when it comes to public display of affection in front of my parents and my ex, my fiancé's brother. But I don't fucking care. This man asked me to marry him and I love him with all my heart.

"You love him, Bella?" my mom asks out of the blue.

She should know this already. I turn away from the perfection that's my fiancé and face my mom as I say, "Ma, I love him awful."

"Oh, God, that's too bad!" Renee mumbles, shaking her head.

Now I'm the one that's dumbfounded. "Huh? Mom, you knew I loved him. I told you last night. Did you forget? Why is it bad?"

Renee lets out a heavy sigh. "Because when you love them, they drive you crazy because they know they can."

I turn back to Edward and kiss him again. "I don't care. He can drive me up the wall all the time and I won't stop loving him."

My mother smiles and then turns to her husband. She kisses him sweetly. "Don't I know it, baby. I love your father and at times he drives me bat shit crazy, but I can't stop."

It hits me then that I made the right choice in deciding to leave Emmett, even though he made it official for us, because a relationship should have what my parents have, what I had for a few days with Edward in Forks and much longer. You got to have the craziness and the smiles and the fights. Emmett and I rarely fought. I only was with him out of convenience, in which Edward made me see why he was worth it and that Emmett was not it for me.

Edward then whispers, "She loves me," and kisses me.

I can tell Emmett is still confused at what the fuck just happened. My parents leave me, Edward and Emmett alone in the living room so the three of us could talk. We need to do that if we want all of us to be peaceful with eachother. Now that Emmett got Edward back, he should keep him. And Emmett and I need to make sure there aren't any hard feelings between us, especially since I cheated on him with his own brother.

We sit and chat. Edward and I explain what went down in Forks, purposely leaving out any explicit details. I did confess that today I was going to break it off with Emmett, nicely if I might add, and ease him into realizing that I was in love with Edward.

Emmett apologizes that he didn't mean to drop the news like a bomb. He was nervous and kind of wanted to get it over with. He now believes we definitely should have moved to a private part of the house even after I suggested that it was fine to tell me, and I second that with a laugh. He wishes he eased into it; he regrets being so inconsiderate and unemotional in breaking it off with me as I planned on doing.

But I forgive him as he forgives me. I also take back my red dress comment from earlier and I'm forgiven for that, too.

And Emmett and Edward finally set free the demons that held them back for five years and are now somewhat easy going with eachother. Edward apologizes for their reunion to happen like this, but it's waved away. They've made up and that's what matters.

"Plus… there's a wedding to happen," Emmett smirks after they finished apologizing for everything.

Edward and I look at eachother and smile. "Yes… there is," Edward says. "Emmett, would you do me the honor of being my best man?"

"Of course. I hope that when Rose and I tie the knot you'd be mine, too."

"Yeah."

After we've cleared the air and Emmett tells me and Edward about Rose, Emmett leaves.

We're finally alone. My parents made themselves scarce, opting to hang out in Seattle by themselves. And now Emmett left.

I move to sit in Edward's lap, him holding me tightly there. He lifts his right hand, the one that's been replaced by an inanimate object, and cradles my neck. That bitch Kate lost a good man here. I barely even know he has no right hand. And I don't even see him as deformed. It was an unfortunate accident that made him lose his hand, but he's not broken or ugly or deformed. I accept him for who he is.

He's Edward. My Edward. And I love him for his perfections and flaws. Him not having a real right hand is no flaw to me. It's a part of him that makes him 'Edward.'

"You know it's weird how Emmett once took your woman, then later on you took his woman," I laugh, now that I think about how fucked up everything was before it meshed together completely.

He lets out a laugh, too. "You were always mine. We just never knew it."

"I love you, Edward. So much." I lift up his wooden hand and pressed light kisses to it. He can't physically feel my lips touching it, but I know in his heart he does feel it. And he feels the love I feel for him.

Edward pulls my lips from his hand and pulls me into him. "I love you, too, Bella. With all my heart."

He then kisses me passionately and slowly stands up to show me how much he loves me in my room.

* * *

**A.N.: Awww... happy ending (sort of... we still got the epi which concludes the story with a happy ending! :D)**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the reunion and confrontation between Bella, Edward and Emmett. I brought some humor into it, including a couple lines from Moonstruck in this chapter 'cause the ending was the best part of the movie. I just wish I was able to have the Old Man character in this story for him to say, "Somebody tell a joke," when there was awkward silence, and cry "I'm confused!" when all is said and done about when Bella and Emmett break up and a minute later Edward and Bella are engaged.**

**Anyway... epi up tomorrow. Hopefully I'll do it in the morning before I go to class for the first day, and if not iy'll happen when I come home. But I'm shooting to press the 'Complete' button in the morning!**

**I'll see you all tomorrow for the epi! Final pics will be up on my blog for the epi (none for this ch) so make sure you follow/subscribe to my blog k8ln713 dot blogspot dot com to get updates! BYE! xoxo**


	15. Epilogue

**********A.N.: Okay... so this is it... :( The last chapter of All It Took Was Three Days, which is quite a long one to tie it all together. I'm sad. I really liked writing this, even though it took me forever to lol! and enjoyed sharing it with everyone. I'm glad about the response I had to it so far. I'm thankful for all the reviews left for each chapter and hope that even though the story is now complete that you all leave a review letting me know what you all thought of each chapter so I can get your feedback.**

**********Now I'm going back to school, but that doesn't mean I'm cutting out FFn until end of May haha! I'm still gonna write when I know I have the time to. I have a TON of ideas written down on my laptop and phone that I need to start writing for and I have stories that are like halfway written that I need to finish so I can post them. I also have I think two one shots I want to post real soon! So please author alert me if you want to eventually read any of my upcoming stories :) Also feel free to check out my other stories - there's like 23 haha! I'd really appreciate it if you did check them out! :D**

**********Pics are up on my blog! So if you want to see any final pics I have for this story, check them out here: k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/01/all-it-took-was-three-days-epi-pics dot html**

**********Thanks so much for reading! Please review and ENJOY! :D xoxo**

**********Disclaimer****: I don't own_ Twilight._ SM does. I only own the books and movies, as well as other merchandise. I also don't own the rights to anything revolving around _Moonstruck._ That's all MGM's doing and everyone else involved. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

Bliss.

That was what I was feeling after everything was settled. I had my brother back. It isn't all sunshine and rainbows, but we're civil with eachother. It's still gonna take some time before we become what we once were, but to be honest, I don't want to go back to how we were. Emmett and I two completely different people now and the past is the past.

We have to move forward.

I was a little pissed that Emmett was the one to end it with Bella, and so nonchalantly, I might add. But how could I when Bella was free and she could be with me completely? So I just up and proposed. I didn't have a ring… yet. I plan on giving one to her soon, but just knowing she agreed to be my wife is enough for now.

So yeah… complete and utter bliss is how I feel. Nothing can top that.

At least not yet.

I hope that when Bella and I marry and have kids that those will top this.

At the moment we are still alone in Bella's house. We had made love numerous times since Emmett left and now we are just lying in my fiancée's bed, cuddling. I'm pressing kisses to Bella's head and I'm just thinking of how crazy these last few days have been. I transformed from being a total loner asshole who practically hated the world to the man who's in total love with the woman lying in his arms. Never did I think I'd feel like this once again.

I then start thinking of what life would be like with Bella. Lots of questions, too. Will Bella move to Forks, or should I just move here? Does Bella want us to have our own separate living spaces until we're married? God, I hope-the-fuck-not! What about children? I never wanted children before meeting Bella. Maybe it was because I was with Kate and didn't want to breed any children with her. At the time, when I thought I was in love with her, children never crossed my mind because having her was enough.

But after we broke up and I lost my hand and I was just so angry, I was glad things with her were done and I thanked God that no kids came about because damn, those kids would turn out to _be_ their mother.

Now that I have Bella, I want it all!

More questions run through my mind and Bella can tell I'm not all there.

"Edward? What's wrong, baby?" she asks, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"I'm just thinking about us. The future," I tell her honestly.

"Tell me. I want to know what you want."

"I want it all, Bella. The marriage, the house, the kids, white picket fence and a dog. I want happiness and sadness, the crazy fights and the moments of making up. I want to have anniversaries and birthdays and school plays and graduations. I just want it all. With you."

I kiss her and she responds immediately. When she pulls away so the both of us could breathe, she speaks. "I want it all, too, Edward."

"Well, since we cleared that up…" I chuckle, "I guess we should talk about some things."

"Yes, we should. And I guess now could be a good time, don't you think?"

I nod and then she gets to talking.

"I don't care where we live. Whether it be Forks or here or Antarctica, as long as I'm with you, I'm good."

"Bella, be honest… did you like Forks because it's Forks, or did you like it because I was there?" I ask, eyeing her in a way to say she needs to be honest with me. I would go anywhere to be with her. But with what my life was, I think I need to start over. And besides, Forks does not have a lot. It's a fucking small town with not much to it besides a small town square and residential areas and Bella will most likely get bored. You'd have to drive almost an hour away into Port Angeles just to do or get anything decent. Plus, I remember she said that she was getting her Ph.D. Doesn't she go to school here in Seattle for that? And she has a job, too.

I can go anywhere because I write music. There had been times I had to travel down to Seattle, as well as Portland, or I needed to fly down to California or to New York. Wherever the job was, at some point I needed to be there. But mainly I could do what I needed to do in Forks. Or anywhere. So if Bella tells me she wants to be in Seattle, I'll move here.

Bella bites her lip and looks at me with her doe eyes telling me in no words that she doesn't really like it there. And she tells me anyway. "No. Not really."

"So you want to be in Seattle?"

"I'd prefer it because of convenience. I work here, my school is here. I just know Seattle. Forks… not so much."

"Then it's settled, baby. Seattle it is. I can work anywhere, so I really don't mind if you're thinking I would."

"Okay. You'll move in here with me."

"So you want me to live here with you?" I ask, hoping she's completely fucking serious.

"Of course, silly! I could barely sleep last night because I didn't have you next to me. You spoiled me entirely too much in those two nights I spent with you. I don't know how I lived my life without you next to me, Edward. And it'd be fucking stupid for you to move into your own place if I demand you sleep in my bed every night."

"Yes, it would. But are you sure?"

"I can't think of anything better than you living here with me."

"Alright then. I guess I'm moving in," I grin.

Bella hums and leans a bit forward, her lips mere centimeters away from mine. "When can you?"

"As soon as possible."

"Can you tomorrow?"

"If you want."

"Oh, I want."

Bella moves in now and kisses me deeply, in which I immediately respond to it. My arms wrap around her and I press her down onto the bed, hovering over her. Our kisses don't relent and neither do our groping. I'm running my hands over her tantalizing body, from squeezing her amazing tits to gripping her perfect waist and holding on tight to her thighs as I spread her legs to fit in between them. My cock is lined up and I'm about to push into her. Before I do, I whisper to Bella that I love her.

And finally I'm inside her. Nothing really tops me making love to Bella. She just feels so good. It really is like we're supposed to be together if being with her like this feels amazing. Sex with Kate never felt like this. So I know that Bella is special and that she's supposed to be mine.

Bella moans when I start moving in and out of her at a steady pace. My arms lay right by her beautiful face and I'm looking down at her while I fuck her slowly, but fast. Our eyes never look away, no matter how much I want to close my eyes and just feel. But I feel more when I'm lost in her chocolate eyes.

After a few minutes, I can't hold on much longer – I need to come.

"Are you close, baby?" I ask.

"Uh huh. Please, Edward," she whimpers.

I push in and I feel Bella clench her inner walls around me, letting me know she's on the brink of losing it. Three more thrusts and she cries out, thrashing about and scratching her nails down my back as she tries to hold on to me as she comes hard and fast, spurring me to come right after she starts to relax. And when I finally have my orgasm, I collapse right on top of my fiancée.

"Fuck, that was good," I groan.

"Oh yeah," Bella replies. She lifts her right hand and runs her fingers through my hair. Her left hand holds onto my right hand… or at least its replacement. I know she loves me for me, despite me not being a 'whole' man. "I love you, Edward. With all my heart. I can't wait to officially start our lives together."

"I love you, too, Bella. And neither can I."

**~OoO~**

**BPOV**

It is officially the weekend and Edward is moving into my house. Never have I lived with a man since Jacob. With Emmett, we were cool not living together, until we got engaged and eventually we'd have to live with one another. But besides me not being completely in love with him and the fact I fell in love with his own brother after a mere two days of knowing him, I didn't think I'd ever get used to seeing every little thing that belonged to Emmett. I didn't think I'd get used to him living in my home, or in a new home. We just weren't the kind of couple who needed to live together and be up in eachother's space.

But with Edward… damn, I couldn't wait for him to get his shit inside my house because I wanted to see him every day in our bed and see his piano and all of his belongings. I wanted to see it all! I want him to feel comfortable. I want this house to be his with me.

I could get used to living with Edward because he and I are in love and are meant to be together. Especially since I barely lasted one night without him after realizing my true feelings for him. I want him with me every day and every night.

Of course I wasn't going to let him go back to Forks and figure out what he was going to sell or keep to bring back to Seattle without me. I'd certainly fall apart without him with me. It's pathetic really, but I'm in-fucking-love with the man. Edward wants me with him anyway, helping him decide what is worth keeping, especially when it comes to furniture.

My home is just as homey as his home in Forks is. We have very similar tastes. If I was still engaged to Emmett and he was going to move in with me, I don't know how I wouldn't have killed him with his taste in furniture and whatnot. I hate a lot of modern home trends, especially the whole black and white theme. It's too bold and in your face. And his apartment has a cold feel to it, like it's a home that had things that you needed in order to survive, but not to bring complete comfort, if you know what I mean.

I like color, warmth and love to be in my home, and I know Edward will bring that back with him.

When we get to Forks, first thing we do is fuck pretty much all over the house. The house has a lot of memories for the two days we had it for ourselves. And since Edward and I aren't going to be living here, we have to make it last while it could. When we are sated, we get to work on packing up things Edward is bringing and then cataloging the rest to be either thrown out or sold. After he completely moves out, he is going to put it on the market. Hopefully it'll be an easy sell since he's not living there anymore.

All of Edward's bedroom stuff is coming back with us. That bed has the best memories and it cannot be left behind. Plus it's a king sized bed and mine in Seattle is a queen. Go big or go home. Plus he needs his dresser, too. I have a huge closet that I can squeeze some of his clothes in.

Also Edward's office things are coming with us, too. The office I have at home is really big and it's actually kind of empty. Only my desk, with my computer on it, some rolling carts filled with office supplies and a bookcase with all my books fill the room. I have a lot more room in the office that could get his desk and other office furniture in it.

Over the course of two days we pack up all we need: kitchen stuff, linens, trinkets he has, his clothes, his music and his piano. That is _definitely _coming with us. I have enough room to get it in to the house to be set up in the living room. It just needs to be positioned right so it can be accessible to Edward and it won't be in the way. Even though Edward barely touched it in the last five years, opting to use his keyboard to help him write his music as it could be used to simulate different instruments, he wanted it to come down with us. He is feeling inspired again, thanks to me. He even wrote a song for me the day I left, the day before he proposed to me. He knows he'll find it hard to play, having only one good hand, but he'll figure it out.

Other than that, pretty much everything else is being sold or tossed. We aren't bringing any of the living room furniture or the kitchen table and chairs. Edward is choosing to sell those because we didn't need it if I had a similar couch and my own kitchen table and chairs. Stuff being tossed is pretty much all the food that is perishable and bathroom related things. We didn't need them and they certainly could not stay with the house.

After the piano is taken apart and being delivered to my house and everything is put in either our cars or the moving truck, we have one last romp in the house and then leave.

**~OoO~**

It isn't long after that Edward and I get married.

We don't want anything huge, because we are simple people. So it really is just family and a few friends of ours. After Edward moved in with me, he made the effort of actually not being a hermit and came out with me, where he met my friends, and over the course of a few months we made new ones.

Emmett and Edward are better and we finally got to meet Emmett's Rosalie. After scoring the merge with the company he met with in New York, he brought Rose with him. She worked for the other company and in the conference room of the meeting was where they met. After the meeting he asked her out and they'd been inseparable since, spending a lot of time with eachother in New York after meetings and such.

I felt guilty because I was the one who really did bad in cheating because I had slept with Edward. Emmett was quite faithful in the biblical sense, holding off on performing physical love with Rose until he broke things off with me. Yes, after that first date, Emmett knew he was in love with Rosalie Hale and she felt it, too. She understood he was still with me, never jealous of the fact that I was his fiancée, because she believed Emmett when he said he didn't love me completely and he felt I didn't hold true feelings for him either, but there was still love between us. He didn't want to be the bad guy and cheat on me, so he wanted to call things off. He never expected to be swept off his feet when he met Rose, but he was so glad he had.

When Edward and I met Rose the first time, only a few weeks after we got engaged, what I didn't expect was how beautiful Rose was in comparison to me. I could see how Emmett could fall in love with her, especially after dealing with me for a while. It hurt a little to know that Emmett fell in love with the complete opposite of me and that Emmett never really could hold the feelings or attraction he has for Rose with me. But I had Edward remind me that I'm beautiful and I'm his. I did feel better afterward.

I don't hold any resentment with Emmett – we weren't meant to be and I'm very happy he found someone to love. And I have to say I like Rose. She has a bitchiness to her, but that's her defense mechanism, and it only comes out when you cross her. Nothing is ever not fun with her. We get along great and we hang out all the time, especially since she became my new best friend. I haven't had a real best friend since Jake and it's actually refreshing to be best friends with a woman.

And as she is my best friend, and I'm hers, even though we've known eachother for a few months, I was confident enough to ask her to be my maid of honor. And she accepted. She was always with me discussing wedding details and planning some things involving her own upcoming wedding, which was happening in a few months after mine. She asked me if I could be her matron of honor, as I will be married by that time, and I agreed to. Also our guys are going to be eachother's best man. It made sense.

Finally, mine and Edward's big day arrives! And I am a nervous wreck. I feel like I am going to puke. Questions are running through my head about if I could get married. Edward is a sure thing in my heart and mind; I don't have any doubts about having him in my life. But do I want to get married? Isn't it just something written down on paper that Edward's mine and I'm his? Isn't complete commitment like a marriage without all the official shit behind it?

My mom takes my hand and talks me out of running out. She convinces me that Edward is right for me and that being married to him will have its ups and downs, but there's love and happiness more. And calling Edward my husband and me his wife, as well as being Mrs. Cullen, does have a nice ring to it.

I gather my nerves and am ready to take my father's arm as he walks me down the aisle in the backyard of mine and Edward's home. My eyes lift when I'm finally in view of the guests, and they look around before they focus on the man that is waiting at the end of the aisle to marry me. I smile and so does Edward.

Finally I'm at the end of the aisle, Edward now next to me. I take hold of his hands, rubbing circles on both his good and wooden hands and stare into his eyes.

"This is it," he says.

"It is," I whisper.

The preacher leads the ceremony on. We say our vows, slip our rings on and then are pronounced husband and wife. Edward is told to kiss the bride and he does. Our lips crash against eachother and our passionate kiss that sealed the deal explodes within us.

The reception is a joyous affair; lots of fun! It's a shame we had to miss some of it because of pictures and the fact we bailed early to start our honeymoon. Okay that's a lie. I totally love the fact we jumped start our honeymoon.

Edward and I had planned on honeymooning in Hawaii. Cliché, I know. But I always wanted to go and now I am! At least I was not kept in the dark about my honeymoon location until I arrived.

Hawaii is beautiful… though a good chunk of time there was in our rented house on the beach. We do venture out to do stuff on the island, but our bedroom activities are so much more fun to be quite honest.

**~OoO~**

After two weeks, we return home. I get back to finishing up my degree, as well as continuing working for Dr. Gerandy. He had said that he wanted to keep me after I earned my Ph. D. So I know I have a job awaiting me. Edward works from home, opting to only do meetings with clients and recording studios via phone or email if not based in Washington. He schedules only a few in-person meetings around the country that are separated by many months because he doesn't want to be far from me. He hopes that he'll be able to take me with him, but that can't always be guaranteed. I don't like being apart from him, and it sounds pathetic that I feel like my heart is split in half when he leaves for trips, but that's life.

Rose and Emmett's wedding comes around a few months later, Edward and I standing up with the two lovebirds as they exchange their vows. Edward notices that something's off with me. I'm keeping a secret from him. Now I know I shouldn't keep anything from him, but this one I actually want to keep hush hush for the time being. Well, it'll only be a couple more hours he has to be kept in the dark, but it'll be so worth it.

Edward orders a drink and I ask him to get me water from the bar.

"You sure? Don't you want champagne or anything?"

"No… water is good," I smile.

"Okay," he says with a shrug, but I know as he walks away he's eyeing me in a way that he knows something's up.

After a long night dancing at Rose and Emmett's reception, Edward and I head home, me driving because my husband is a little tipsy. When we get back home, we shuffle down the hall to our room and I automatically head to the bathroom to clean up. And to just look in the mirror to see my progress is.

I'm testing my angles, to see if there's a difference in my belly, and though there's not much visual difference there, I can see a glow within me and there's a physical firmness, too.

A knock on the door brings me out of my little bubble.

"Baby, I really need to take a piss," Edward whines through the door. I laugh and unlock the door, leaving Edward to his business. I strip down to nothing and throw on a nightie to sleep in… and to rile my hubby up. I also grab my little gift bag that is hidden behind my shoes in the closet. Edward knows not to mess with my shoes, so there's no way he would have found my gift for him.

Edward is finally done in the bathroom. He looks tired, but then his eyes widen when he sees me in my little get-up.

"_Ungh…_ baby, you're fucking gorgeous."

"Thank you," I say.

He walks over to the bed as I scoot myself back some and then hovers over me, pressing kisses to my lips down to my chest.

"God, I love your tits, Bella, especially since they're bigger now. How did that happen?"

"Actually… there's a reason behind that, but I'm glad you like them."

"_Love,_ Bella. _Love._ And of course your pussy is high up on the list."

I laugh and Edward resumes kissing me and feeling me up. He's about to take off my nightie when I say, "No."

"You don't want to?" he pouts.

"I want to."

"Then why are we stopping?"

"I told you there's a reason to my breasts increasing in size. You asked how it happened."

"Well, I didn't think we'd actually talk about it. I just know women don't like to talk much about weight gain."

"So you've noticed that I gained some? You saying I'm fat?!"

"Shit… no, sweetheart. You're not fat. You're absolutely stunning. You gaining some weight makes you look incredibly more beautiful and delicious. I love your new curves, baby. Makes it so much better when I grab onto you as I fuck you."

I moan 'cause I love it when he ties a lot of our conversations with sex. And he thinks that me putting on some pounds makes me look better. At least he knows not to insult me. Women in my predicament don't like being called whales.

My predicament, though, is well welcomed with me. It's a blessing.

Edward's kisses take over again and I have to push him away. I want to tell him my secret before I let him have his way with me.

"Bella, please stop pushing me away. I want to make you feel good," he huffs.

"Let me tell you something. It's very important."

He nods and then sits on the bed. I straddle his lap and grab the little gift bag. "First, open this."

"Okay." He pulls out the tissue paper and then retrieves my gift inside.

"'Be Jealous I Have The Best Daddy,'" he whispers. He then looks up with tears watering up in his eyes. "Are you being serious, Bella? You're pregnant?"

"I am! We're having a baby, Edward!" I cry out. Tears are starting to stream from my eyes as Edward pulls me into him and hugs me, kissing my temple.

"We're having a baby, baby," Edward says.

"Yeah."

"So that's why your tits are bigger?"

I scoff, knowing that he'd go directly back to my bigger boobs. "Yeah."

"You do look really beautiful, Bella. Pregnancy looks good on you," he chuckles. "And you're gonna get more beautiful as our baby grows."

"Thank you, honey," I murmur, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"Yeah, but before you freak out about not being there to find out with me, finding out was purely accidental… sort of. Like, I didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't purposely find out more about it without you."

"Did you find out when you went to the doctor a few weeks back?"

"Yeah… go in to figure out why I had been puking nonstop and come out finding out that a baby was the cause. My doctor said that the date pinpoints that we must have conceived on our honeymoon."

"So about three months now?"

"Just about."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

After a small conversation about what's been going on with me the whole time I've kept my pregnancy from Edward, we then make passionate love to one another, as Edward wanted to make me feel good and because my tempting tits (his words) that were spilling over the cups of my nightie were driving him insane. It's slow and fast all at the same time. It's filled with kisses, loving words and sensual touches that drive us both over the edge. We're not sated enough, so we roll around on the bed for a little while more till we simply could not feel our bodies.

After finally being able to breathe and move a little, Edward pulls me into his arms and kisses my head. "I'm happy, Bella. I can't wait for our baby to be here."

"Me neither."

**~OoO~**

**EPOV**

Our baby comes six and a half months later. We wait to find out if it was a boy or girl until the birth and after ten hours of painful labor, even with the epidural given to Bella, she pushes out our bundle of joy, the doctor exclaiming, "It's a boy!"

I hold Bella up straight, my arm wrapped around her back, and pull her into my chest, her crying out in pure joy, and some pain, because our son is here. I kiss her deeply, mumbling against her lips about how happy I am that we have a son and that I love her.

We did it. We're parents. I can't wait. Bella can't wait.

I'm ecstatic and I'm terrified. I don't want to fuck this up. But with Bella and our families and friends we'll be able to do this. I'm sure she's thinking the exact same thing.

The nurse hands Bella our son after doing the checkup that confirmed that he is a healthy baby. We're still crying as she holds him. I'm still holding Bella in my arms as I press a kiss to her lips and then a kiss to our son's head.

"What are we calling him?" I ask. "I know we're between two names, but…"

"No… I know. Hopefully it's the one you like."

"I'll like it no matter which one it is, baby."

"Anthony Ryan Cullen," she murmurs.

"Perfect, sweetheart." That was the one I was rooting for though I would have been just as happy should we have gone for Xander Liam Cullen.

"He's perfect."

"He is."

Bella kisses me and then asks if I would like to hold Anthony.

I'm a little nervous… I've never held a baby before. I'm afraid I'll drop him, especially with me having one useless hand.

"Don't worry, Edward. You won't drop him. You'll never let it happen anyway. Cradle your arms like how I am."

I demonstrate her position and then Bella places Anthony in my arms, placing his head on my right arm rather than my left as she held him. I can just grip his small back with my wooden hand, but I can do things like caress his head or feed him with my left.

She smiles. "You look like a daddy."

"I feel like one. Do you think we'll be fine?"

"We'll screw up at times, but that's life. Do you think our parents were perfect when they had us? As they raised us?"

"No. Most likely not," I mumble.

"Then smile, baby," Bella says with a grin. "We have a son. You won't intentionally hurt him. There's no way our Anthony is not going to love you, just like you'll unconditionally love him. You'll be the best daddy in the world. You'll play and laugh and yell and fight, but in the end, you'll both love eachother."

"Okay."

The nurse comes in and says she'll take Anthony down to the nursery for a bit while Bella is moved to her room, and then in a little while she'll be back up for a feeding – the first feeding.

After settling in the room, Bella out of that horrid hospital gown and in a pair of pajamas that has a button-down top, easy for Bella to breastfeed, the nurse comes up with Anthony and instructs Bella on how to breastfeed. It isn't perfect. It takes a few times for Anthony to latch on and both Bella and I are a little weirded out, yet amazed that this is happening.

Our families flew out to Seattle when we found out Bella was in labor, and Emmett and Rosalie were both with us as we waited, up until Bella went into the delivering room. We are naming the two of them as godparents, them tearing up as we told them when they visited us. Anthony is passed around and when he started crying, he returns to Bella.

Throughout our first night, it was tough, but so worth it. Yeah, Anthony kept waking up for feedings and changings and lullabies, as I had written one out prior to his birth so I could hum it to him when he was crying. What makes me so happy is that my lullaby works; it conks my son right the fuck out. It's a relief not to constantly hear the crying, but it's also heart wrenching that I can do one thing for my son when he gets upset.

When I get my son back to sleep, I lay next to Bella in the small hospital bed. "He asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Your lullaby is very soothing, Edward. Puts me to sleep, too," she giggles.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, baby."

"No, really, Edward. You're gonna be amazing. Don't ever think you're not good enough."

"I won't," I admit. "I got you and him and that's all I need to keep going."

Bella turns her head a bit behind her and I kiss her lovingly and then we fall asleep.

I'm ready for the next steps in our lives together. I'm ready for more kids and all the moments you have to experience with them. I'm ready for the everlasting love I'll continue to feel with Bella as we grow older. I didn't think I'd get to this moment, but Bella showing up unexpectedly on my doorstep saying she was marrying Emmett was what led to this moment now and I'm so glad neither of us looked back.

Three days for us to fall in love with eachother? Nah… I think I loved Bella my whole life. I just needed her to show up in front of me.

* * *

**A.N.: The End! It was an amazing journey. Thanks you so much for reading! xoxo**


End file.
